Maybe, Maybe not
by populette
Summary: Matt, Mimi, Tai and Sora are friends. They are really popular but when they start taking an interest in eachother what happens? How will everyone react? Nothing M rated really happens actually it might im not sure
1. back to school Senior Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do however own any characters I make up. I'm not sure how many I'm going to make up though.

Ages:

Joe-18 ½

Matt: 18

Tai:18

Sora: 17 ½

Mimi:17 ½

Izzy-17

T.k-16

Kari-16

"….."-talking

……-thinking

Anything in italics is song lyrics or a ring tone 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi's P.O.V

RING RING RING

Stupid alarm clock. Who the hell thought of giving me one? I mean I don't need it. Okay maybe a little….great now im talking to myself about my alarm clock Jesus it's wayyy to early 6:00 in the morning to be exact.

_Im an in- im an instigator is that your boy…_

"Hello" I said picking up my light pink razr.

"Mimi you won't believe what happened!" the person on the other line shrieked, who I immediately recognized as my best friend sora.

"what happened Sora?" I asked looking through my closet.

"GUESS what!!" Sora said

" Sora im getting excited this better be good and you better tell me fast!" I laughed.

"Okay well you know the back to school party we're throwing right? Well guess what Beyonce and Jay-Z said they would come your dad did it!!" Sora screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!! I have to call daddy!!! Him and my mom are in Europe but I have to thank him Sora our party is gonna be crazy" I told her screaming

"our parties always are" sora boasted.

"Shit you know it by the way did anyone R.S.V.P yet?" I asked finally deciding on an outfit.

"Yea everyone we deemed worthy of getting an invite" sora said

" Yup 100 of our closest friends" I joked.

"You know it anyway meems I'll see you at school I gotta get ready" Sora told me

"Yea me too" I laughed flipping off my phone.

I decided on a light rose tube top that showed some of my 38 C cleavage and ended a little before my belly button showing my well toned stomach and my belly button ring (pink diamond), it also showed my tattoo that I just got. I wore a light denim miniskirt it was about 5 inches above m knees. I through on my black coach sneakers grabbed my pink coach applied some lip gloss and ran out of the door.

Then I remembered my Porsche was in the shop. SHIT

ring ring ring

"Hello" the person I called on the other line said

"Are you still at home Tai?" I asked

"I'm about to leave why?" He asked

"Could you be the best friend a girl ever had and come pick me up" I said giggling

"Sure but what happened to you car?" Tai asked laughing

"I forgot it was in the shop" I admitted

"alright I'll be there in 5" tai said

"Bye" I said flipping off my phone

5 minutes later- Normal P.O.V

Beep beep Tai honked his horn as he waited for mimi to come back out

"Hey" Mimi said getting into his car

"Hey" Tai said. He was dressed in a kind of fitted Black Abercrombie and Fitch T-shirt loose light blue jeans and white jordans.

"You look nice" Mimi told Tai giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks look hot too" Tai smirked.

"Thank God that we're seniors and don't have to wear those ugly green uniforms anymore" Mimi commented.

"For sure I was getting tired of dressing exactly like Matt every single day" Tai laughed

"where is that guy these days I haven't seen him in like three weeks" Mimi said.

"He's been around me and him chilled just yesterday" Tai told her as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"You guys have homeroom together?" Mimi asked getting out

"Probably not sure yet" Tai said as they started walking.

" Oh I got a tat did I tell you!" Mimi said suddenly

"No where!" Tai exclaimed

"Look" Mimi said turning around revealing a light pink tattoo that said the word Princess in script a gold crown replacing the dot for the I.

"WOW when did this happen?" Tai asked laughing

"2 weeks ago Sora doesn't even know" Mimi said as the walked on to the campus where everyone was.

"Hey mimi! Mimi!! oh my god Tai you look soo hot!!! Mimi are you single?? Tai and Mimi are here!!! Mimi hey don't you remember me??? Oh my God tai your soo sexy!!!! can I call You!!" those were some of the various comments people were screaming as they saw Tai and Mimi. Mimi, Sora Matt and Tai were royalty at Odaiba high school along with a few other people.

"That was the reaction I got when me and Kari walked on to campus" Sora said when Tai and Mimi got to where Sora, T.k, and Kari were standing.

"Another day" Mimi smirked.

"Where's Ishida?" Tai asked looking around

"I dunno he's not here yet" T.k said. He had really grown up. He was wearing a light blue Ecko shirt black jeans and black nikes.

"He'll be here" Sora said. She was wearing a red tank top with rhinestones going to the side and light blue capris with red Pumas.

"You look soo great sora" Mimi told her

"You do too I still can't get over the blonde hair" Sora said

"YOU GOT A TATTOO?!" someone yelled behind me.

"yea but careful not to stare people might think your into me" Mimi said playfully.

"you wish" Matt said giving her a quick hug. He was wearing a white Armani X shirt blue jeans and white nikes.

"WAIT you got a tattoo!!" Sora said

"Yea seee" I said turning around

"Well atleast it's pretty" Sora complimented.

"Yea it's really pretty" Kari agreed. She grew up too, she was wearing a pink guess tanktop and a blue hip huggers. She was wearing light pink and white nikes. They both (sora and kari) had their navals pierced

"Hey guys" Jun said coming up to us as we started to walk into the our high school.

"Hey JM" Mimi said giving her a hug. She was wearing a navy blue V-neck fitted baby T-shirt and jeans with blue nikes.

"Alright meems I looked it up we're in homeroom 423 oh Hey Jm" Sora said

"okay soo we'll talk to you later" mimi told her

"Sure" she said walking away.

"So you and tai" sora said raising a perfectly done eyebrow.

"Me and Tai what..? oh as in that YEA RIGHT he just gave me a ride Sor." Mimi assured her.

"That's what I thought but you know" Sora said sheepishly.

"Mmmhmm and why do you care Miss I don't like Tai he's just a friend" Mimi teased her

"I don't its just if my best friends are hooking up I wanna know about it" Sora said

Meanwhile homeroom 419-Tai and Matt's homeroom:

"Dude the girls really changed over the summer" Tai commented

"For sure I mean did you see the jugs on Mimi? Shit!" Matt said.

"Man I saw them when she came out of the her house, in the car and all the way to school" Tai laughed.

"It didn't seem like it before though like over the summer" Matt said

"Yea but her shirts were always like loose so you know" Tai explained.

"I'm so glad there's no uniforms anymore I can get used to seeing all this" Matt said looking a girl names Cloe up and down as she walked in.

"Hey Matt" she giggled sitting next to her friend. Matt just tilted up his head in recognition.

"Sora looked great too did you see her ass?" Tai asked

"Hell yea" Matt laughed

After homeroom:

Matt' P.O.V:

We got our schedules and I had 3 classes with Tai. I chilled in the hall for a bit before going to my first period class which was Physics. Just great.

I went in like a minute before the bell rang so there were only a few seats open.

"Hey Matt come sit here! No here please Matt I saved you a seat!!" girls were screaming all over the place.

"Sorry girls he's sitting with me" Mimi laughed walking in.

"Thanks" I whispered as we sat down.

"That's why I always come in right before the bell rings avoid the madness as long as possible". Mimi joked.

"Yea I didn't think that I was that early but hey I am me" Matt boasted.

"Settle down class let me take attendance and since today is the first day of school just hang out after I'm done, by the way my name is Mr. Hayden" the teacher said taking attendance.

"Abbott, Hannah" here.

"Camedan, Julia" Here

"Duncan, Alex" Here

"Ferguson, Mandy" Here

"Henderson, Danny" Here

"Ishida Matt" I put a one finger.

………….etc.

"Tachikawa, Mimi" Yea im here Mimi said.

"Villa,Max" Here

"Okay class it looks like everyone's here so go ahead and talk or just sleep or something for the rest of the period" Mr. Hayden said.

"So do you think blonde suits me" Mimi asked me.

"I think that with those tits anything suits you" I grinned.

"Matt your such a perv" Mimi laughed.

"Nice legs too" I complimented.

"okay let's keep our hormones under control, I know I'm sexy but there's no need to drool" Mimi said cockily.

"don't worry your not that hot" I said playfully. Mimi stuck her tongue out at me.

" Heyy mimi" Some one said

"Oh hey Cloe sit down" Mimi said to the girl that I saw in homeroom.

"How was your summer" she asked mimi sitting in front of me.

"It was okay I basically just hung out with this loser and my friends." mimi said smirking, motioning to me.

"My summer would have been great if I got to hang out with him" Cloe flirted.

"I'm sure it would have" Mimi said weirdly.

"Don't worry hers was she just won't admit it" I said playfully.

"Of course Matt my deep burning desire was to hang out with you over summer and I'm ecstatic that my life long dream was achieved" Mimi said sarcastically.

" I didn't know you felt so strongly about me maybe I'll give you a chance" I grinned.

"oh shut up" she said playfully pushing me.

"Anyway Matt are you single?" Cloe interrupted a bit jealously.

"Uh yea why?" I asked knowing very well where this was going.

"Well maybe we could go out sometime?" She asked.

"Sorry I'm gonna stay single in case Tachikawa here decides to come around" I joked winking at mimi.

"well that's too bad I guess" Cloe said walking away, she was upset.

"You sure do know how to let them down easy Matt" Mimi laughed.

"yup it comes from years of experience" I boasted.

Bell rings

"hey what's your next class?" Mimi asked me.

"Gym" I told her as we walked out

"West side?" she asked me

"Yea" I told her.

"Me and sora too" She said.

"you and sora in short shorts and tiny ass tank tops Tai's gonna be happy" I told her.

"What about after?" mimi asked as we walked to Gym.

"English 409, Math 324, History 317, Health 114, Lunch, Study Hall 413 and 8th period I have free" I told her repeating my schedule.

" I have health, Lunch and 8th with you so does sora by the way" Mimi told me.

"Do you and Sora have all the same classes or something?" I asked her.

"Nope we don't have Math and English together" Mimi explained perkily.

"I see" I said

"Okay so I'll see you after I change k?" Mimi told me heading into the locker room

Gym:

Sora's Pov

"So guess what" Mimi said as she came into the locker room.

"What?" I asked her changing into my green tank top and white shorts (school colors-mandatory for gym)

"Tai and Matt are in this gym period too" mimi whispered. She probably didn't want to let all the other girls know since most of them were obsessed with Matt and Tai.

"Yea I saw Tai coming in to the gym" I whispered back.

"Cloe the new girl that signed up to try out for varsity cheer was completely hitting on Matt" Mimi told me a little bitter as she pulled on her tank top.

"someone's jealous" I chimed.

"Me, yea okay its only that the girl made a complete ass of herself and Matt used me as his scapegoat not to date her" Mimi giggled.

"Really how so?" I asked as I waited for her to finish changing.

"Well I know he was joking I'm not sure if Cloe did thought but she's all like ohh matt do you wanna come out on a date with me?? You know batting her fake eyelashes and all and Matt's like sorry I wanna stay single in case mimi wants go out or something like that anyway" Mimi told me triumphantly as we started to walk out of the Locker room.

"Hey Mimi Sora!!" Someone yelled. When I turned around I saw Kari.

"Hey kari!" I said

"This is a Junior senior gym period then" Mimi guessed.

"Looks that way and T.k's in this gym period too" Kari said

"Oh and davis" She added as an after thought.

We saw the boys across the gym.

"Okay this is a Co-ed gym period, all of you are Juniors and Seniors so I don't want to hear any whining!" Coach Dalton bellowed.

"Great Dalton again" I whispered as we sat down.

"After I take attendace we're going to play touch football" He said stirictly

Okay attendance is done ( I don't feel like making up names but there are about 5o kids in the gym perioud)

"Alright Juniors vs Seniors, Ishida and Kamiya captains pick a color green or black?" Coach asked.

"Yo Tai we're gonna be Green alright" Matt said

"Green for the seniors you two go get a jersey and Juniors Motomiya and Takaishi Captains you guys are black you two go get jerseys too" the coach yelled.

"Start your selections black your first" coach said

"Who should we pick" Matt asked Tai

"Sora she's good at sports" Tai said.

"Alex, James, Camron, Danny, Paul and basically all the other guys are too" Matt said

"Shut-up, we pick Sora!" Tai said quickly.

"Takenouchi green jersey" Coach yelled.

"We pick Kari!" Davis practically yelled.

"Kamiya black!" Coach yelled.

"Wait I thought I was green?"Tai asked confused

"Not you, your sister!" The coach said exasperatedly. Everyone laughed.

"who should we pick-

"Mimi" Matt said not even letting Tai finish

"Tachikawa TACHIKAWA stop doing your nails and get a green jersey!" the coach yelled.

"okay okay my god" mimi said under her breath and standing next to me.

"We pick yolie" T.k said calmly

"Inuoe Black jersey" Coach said.

"Hey Sor I think my bra unclipped think you can check?" Mimi asked me

"I can!" Matt came over quickly.

"Your such a perv but fine just check and Sora can go pick someone" Mimi said slyly.

"Nope still clipped I could unclip it you know" Matt grinned obviously joking

"Only in your dreams" Mimi said walking away.

A/N: That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter that's gonna include their "game" and the party among other things. Review please!!!


	2. Drama!

A/N: Alright I know I got some ages wrong I did it so that I could fit them into the story. And FYI I do know Izzy's real name (Koushiro) so ha stupid JyouraKoumi.

Oh also I made a mistake in my last chapter where it says:

"Start your selections black your first" coach said.

It should be:" Start your selections, green you're first" coach said

Sorry about that guys and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

On with Chapter 2

**Still Sora's POV:**

"Ishida your about to be demoted!" the coach yelled

"Sorry coach" Matt said winking at Mimi before going to the front with Tai.

After the teams were made

"Okay its twenty-five to each team let's head out!" coach said

"Alright Green line up is: Quarterback is Matt, Tai you play safety, Alex, Max, Danny, Sora, Kyle, Joe and Paul Running backs the rest of you play any position you think will help the time" The coach told them

"Are you sure you want Matt as the QB and not me coach?" Tai smirked throwing Matt his I'm-so-much-better-then-you look.

He was way to sure of himself but it's pretty sexy…wait did I just think that about Tai god I'm really messed up today I thought quickly shaking myself of the thoughts I was having.

"I'm positive go work out a play and Tachikawa for god's sake at least pretend to participate!" the coach said annoyed.

"Okay Black Lineup is: Motomiya Quarterback, T.K safety, Jerry, Frank, Tina, Mike, Michelle, and Justin Running Backs the rest of you stay on the field and be open" The coach said.

"My god is it possible he's even more retarded this year?" Mimi whispered to me.

"Probably but at least we're playing football" I told her

"You say that like it's a good thing Sora" Mimi said laughing.

"Alright well unlike you I actually participate so I'm going to go play position" I said walking over to wear I was supposed to stand.

"Fine I'll go stand with Gina, Allison and Kayla then!" I heard Mimi yell as I was going

**Tai's POV:**

"Hey sora" I said as I saw her coming over.

"Hey there what's the play?" She asked me. I loved the fact she was so into sports, not loved her I mean I loved her but like a sister not in the Girlfriend way or and now I'm just thinking about nothing

"Hello Tai, I asked you something!" Sora said a little louder.

"What oh sorry um I'm actually not sure yet so let's go make one with Matt" I told her.

"Let's" She said pulling me along.

Alright play's made. (A/N: I have no clue what Football is really about and how it works so I'm basically Bullshitting)

Okay so this is what basically happened. We beat the Juniors 25-14 Matt and as much as I hate to admit it made awesome plays. Mimi even caught the ball, well sort of she was talking with all the other girls except Sora and the ball came towards her, she screamed and sorta caught it the dropped but the good thing was that she was standing behind the end-zone and she got us the last touch down she had no idea that she got it though.

"Sora I think one of my acrylics chipped" Mimi whined.

"Weren't we going to get fill-ins on Wednesday anyway?" Sora reasoned.

"Yea but now it hurts, hey matt MATT!!" Mimi screamed.

"What?" Matt asked running over to them as we were going inside.

"I hurt myself kiss it and make it better" Mimi play pouted.

"With pleasure" Matt said giving her pinky a light kiss then grinning and catching up to me.

"Hmm what was all that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What was what?" Matt asked smirking.

"The whole you and Mimi thing back there" I told him

"Oh just you know, Mimi" Matt laughed as we went into the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Health:

**Mimi's Pov:**

I went into the Health classroom and saw that basically everyone was here. I was just about to sit in the front (EW) when Sora said my name and patted a seat next to her. Wow you gotta love that girl aww my best friend she takes such good care of me.

"Thanks" I whispered as the teacher got up from her seat.

"No Prob" Sora replied.

"Where are Matt and Tai?" I asked

"Across the room" Sora said, and then I noticed them.

"All right class my name is Ms.Leone and I'm going to be your health teacher" The teacher introduced herself. She was about 5'6 blue eyes blonde hair, she was very pretty I had to admit, she couldn't be more then 23, 24 years old.

I heard Matt and Tai wolf whistle while other boys clapped.

"Okay okay settle down, I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna have to put you in a specific order, it's the way I have it on my seating chart" Ms.Leone apologized.

"It's okay and you can put right up front I think I'll learn better" Matt said slyly. I had to laugh he's such a jackass.

"We'll see" She said smiling.

"What a bitch" I commented to Sora. She just laughed.

"Alright first seat, Terry, and remember I'm not putting you in alphabetical order just random order so I can put you on my seating chart" Ms.Leone said before continuing.

"Okay him is Tina, after her Michelle, then Sora and behind her Tai" The teacher said as she finished the first row some of the class smirked knowing that Tai and Sora were really good friends and would probably talk a lot.

"Second Row Jacob, Tyler, Rachel, Mimi then Matt" The teacher said that's when the whole class started laughing along with me Sora and Tai, the stupid teacher put us all right next to each other.

"What's so funny?" She asked stupidly but no one responded.

"Okay third row Jaime, Melinda, Justin, Karen and Danny" Ms.Leone said.

"And the last row Alexa, Nicole, Anthony, Robert and Paul" She finished.

"What an idiot she put us right next to each other this is obviously gonna be a really hard class for her to control" Sora laughed.

"I dunno Sora I might pay attention" Matt said putting on his famous Ishida smile.

"Your such a perv" I rolled my eyes.

"I think your just a little bit jealous Mimi" Tai said smirking.

"Only in Ishida's dreams" I said winking at Matt and returning Tai's smirk.

"Class CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" Ms. Leone yelled.

" I give up, just hang out the rest of the period we'll try again tomorrow" Ms.Leone said defeated, sitting back down in her chair and reading Cosmo magazine.

"Lexie LEXIE! Come over here!" I yelled across the room to Alexa (Lexie).

"What's up Meems? Oh and hi tai" Alexa said the last part flirtingly (Flirty? I'm not sure)

"Not too much" Tai said giving her a smile.

"Okay so cheerleading what's goin on are tryouts still on for the 23rd?" I asked my Co-captain.

"I think so nobody had a problem unless you or Sora wanna change the date" Lexie said.

"I dunno I think I have a conflict and that's part of the reason I called you over I really don't think I can judge on the 23rd" I told her

"We have the gym booked for that day I'm not sure if they're willing to delegate" Lexie told me.

"Who has it on the 24th?" Sora asked joining in the conversation.

"I think it's the Football team" Lexie replied.

"It is" Matt said going back to his conversation with Tai.

"Ironic, Well leave the Football team to us me and Mimi will be able to persuade them" Sora smirked.

"Yea that's fine just make sure to change the date on the tryout sign up sheet" I told Lexie.

"Actually just call Nikki (Nicole) over here we'll tell her to do it since it is her job" Sora interjected.

"Nikki! NIKKI!!" Lexie yelled to her best friend.

"Yea" Nicole (Nikki)

"Hey on the signup sheet change the date of tryouts to the 24th okay?" Sora told her

"Umm sure but tryouts changed? And why?" Nikki asked confused. She wasn't the brightest of people to put it nicely.

"Yea Nik see I changed them because me and Sora have a spa day planned for the 23rd and forgot so uh yea" I told her giving her a smile.

"Okay sure whatever" She said distractedly because she caught sight of Matt. She gave Lexie an I'm-all-over-this-smile.

"Heyy Matt I didn't see you there I have no idea why you are the sexiest thing in the room" Nikki flirted pushing her chest out. I just watched this girl make a fool out of herself and I gave Sora a look and I knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh hi uh…" Matt said snapping his fingers trying to recall her name.

"It's Nicole remember Matt" I said sweetly, laughing.

"Don't worry I can handle this Mimi" Nikki spat. Tai laughed I swear I heard him mutter cat fight. I just glared at him, by this time Lexie had gone up to flirt with Paul.

"Um so can I help you with something?" Matt asked bluntly.

"Yea see I have Saturday open and I had no idea what to do with myself and I was hoping you could solve my problem" She asked trying to be sweet.

"Umm no see because I made plans with uh Sora yea Sora right Sora?" Matt said quickly giving Sora a glare.

"Yea right we were gonna catch a movie" Sora said I glared at her.

"With Mimi and Tai" She quickly added.

"Some other time?" she asked batting her eyelashes and pouting her lower lip.

"Uh I don't know I kinda have my sights set on Tachikawa" Matt grinned throwing me a look. I decided I would play along, why? I have no idea.

"Of course you do" I said giving him a light kiss which was intended for his cheek but ended up at the corner of his mouth, he looked shocked for a split second but regained his cool composure. Tai and Sora on the other hand didn't.

"I didn't know you guys were together, even though everyone said you guys were last year or at least said you should go out I on the other hand thought it was a crazy idea" Nikki said with an air of superiority. This bitch was really getting on my nerves.

"We aren't together, never were we are just FRIENDS" I said emphasizing friends.

"Well you know Matt…."Nikki leaned over and whispered something into Matt's ear that made him grin but then shook his head no.

"Don't worry you'll come around" Nikki said bitterly walking away.

"dra-ma" Sora said smirking.

"what was that kiss about Mimi?" Tai asked smiling.

"I kinda wanna know myself" Matt said looking like he thought he was the hottest thing in the world.

"Oh look the bells about to ring don't wanna be late right Sora cmon" I said quickly trying to avoid the subject all together.

"I'm not bailing you out of this one sweetie" Sora said smiling.

RING

The bell did ring I was thanking god on my way out promising him I would go to church more often as I exited the class practically running out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After school: Matt's Pov:**

I remembered that Mimi didn't have her car and decided to catch her before she left with Sora.

"MIMI!" I called down the hallway, I saw her at her locker talking to Ross the QB for the football team. I was QB last year until I hurt my shoulder, I have no idea if I am gonna be QB this yea.

"What?" she asked turning away from Ross for just a second.

"Hey dude" Ross said when he saw me.

"Yo" was my reply.

"So what's up Matt?" Mimi asked me.

"Nothing I just thought that I should ask you if you needed a ride since you don't have your car" I offered.

"That's nice but I'm going with Sora. Me, Sora, Lexie, Katie, Michelle, Yolie and Karia are going to watch movies at Sora's house." She informed me.

"Maybe me n Ross will" I grinned at him.

"Dude we seriously should" Ross replied.

"No it's only for girls don't even think about coming" Mimi said sternly.

"Yes, Mom" I Joked.

"So how was your summer?" Ross asked me.

"It was aite I basically chilled with her and some other people" I said motioning to Mimi as she had done earlier to me.

"Didn't go no where?" he asked as we headed out of the school.

"Nope, stayed in Odaiba" I said.

"He had fun, we went out like everyday, got so wasted then did it all over again" Mimi said as I remembered how much we partied.

"And if I recall correctly while you were soo "drunk" you and me-" but I didn't get to finish because Mimi put her hand over my mouth.

"We studied for the SATs yea that's what we did together remember Ishida!?" Mimi said giving me a hard look.

"If what we did over the summer was studying I wanna do it more often" I implied, I knew Ross got what I was saying because of the look on his face.

"Okay I'll see you guys later and thanks for your number I'm definitely going to use it" Ross said winking at Mimi and giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I felt a weird tiny pang of jealousy and for a tenth of a second I felt like punching the guy in the face, but I quickly shook the feeling.

"Thanks a lot Matt" Mimi said a bit annoyed.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You should know, you completely made the guy feel uncomfortable and I kinda liked him" Mimi confessed.

"Hey I was just playin around thinking of old times come on lemme give you a ride" I told her apologetically, giving her my puppy dog face.

"No I told you I have to go to Sora's" Mimi declined.

"So I'll drop you off, don't be mad cmon just take the ride" I tried again.

"You don't give up that's one of the things I like about you Ishida, fine I'll call Sora and take the ride just to show you I'm not mad" Mimi said taking out her cell phone and dialing Sora's number.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Sora replied.

"Hey listen I'll meet you at your house I'm getting a ride with Matt okay?" Mimi informed her.

"Sure but you have to tell me the specifics when I see you" Sora said giggling a little.

"No specifics, I mean seriously the whole school thinks me and Matt are some gorgeous couple, even you me and Matt are just friends" Mimi said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry I was just kidding" Sora said with a tiny bit of attitude.

"I know I didn't mean it it's just well I'll explain later" Mimi apologized.

"Sure, bye" Sora said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" I asked her when she got into my Benz.

"Nothing it's just, do you see us as more then friends?" Mimi asked me suddenly. Woah I never thought about that.

"Where are you going with this Tachikawa?" I asked her suspiciously.

"No where, people seem to believe that we are meant to be or something and personally I find it a little crazy" Mimi told me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I dunno it's not crazy I guess we are the two hottest people in school or atleast that's what I hear" I said to her.

"I guess and sure maybe but I can't see us in a relationship" Mimi said a bit unsure.

"To be honest with you I'm not sure I can either" I told her.

"I mean we've hooked up and not that it wasn't great and all but a serious boyfriend/girlfriend relationship" Mimi said a bit confused.

"Yea it's well different" I agreed, but in some remote region of my brain I kinda liked the sound of Mimi as my Girlfriend.

" And let's face it I'm shit at relationships and your track record ain't so hot either, I wouldn't want 2 weeks of lust destroying 12years of friendship" She admitted.

"12years? Has it been that long?" I asked.

"Yea it has, everything with the digi-world and our childhood seems so long ago and we're only 18" Mimi said smiling.

"Princess I'm 18 your still 17, a baby, your not legal to do half the things you do" I told her smirking.

"You're part of the illegal things I do" She countered slyly.

"Twice and don't get your hopes up" I said smiling.

"Don't worry I'm not in any way anticipating it to ever happen again" She told me.

Shit this girl really knew how to play the game. She looked so I dunno sexy and yea a blind man could see Mimi Tachikawa was sexy but I was beginning to see her as something other then my friend and this time I was dead sober I'm just really hoping that this feeling doesn't last I thought as I pulled up to Sora's house.

A/N: That's it for Chapter 2 I know I said I would put the party in this one but I couldn't so the next chapter is gonna include the movie day with the girls and the party! PLEASE REVIEW!.


	3. PARTYYY

Thanks to everyone that reviewed it got me really excited and I wanted to continue the story really bad. I especially wanna thank lucifers angel666 thanks so much for reviewing and tell me how you like this chapter. And JyouraKoumi if you don't like my story stop reading, I really don't care if you flame and you're just wasting your own time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

**Matt's Pov:**

"Thanks for dropping me off Matt" Mimi said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No Problem I wanted to make sure you were okay, you know not mad at me" I told her

"I'm not and besides you of all people should know I don't stay mad very long" Mimi said lightly.

"I know, so I'll probably see you later" I told her because I saw her about to get out of the car.

"I better not see before tomorrow I'm serious, don't crash the party okay?" Mimi said before getting out of the car.

"Right right, I'll see you at your party tomorrow" I said waiving.

"Bye!" Mimi said perkily leaving me to watch her go in. That girl had a great ass I had to admit I thought before driving away.

_If your havin girl problems I feel bad for you son I got…_

"Yo" I said picking up my black razr.

"Dude we're hitting Lucky (a bar/strip club) at 7, you down?" said Tai.

"Yea I'm down who's goin?" I asked

"Me, You, Alex, Max, Ross and maybe Mike" Tai told me.

"Uh Ross is comin?" I asked pulling off 95.

"Yea why?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Nah coz he was mackin mad hard on Mimi today so I didn't think he would come" I told him coolly.

"They're not together so if he was just hittin on her what's the problem?" Tai asked I knew he wanted to laugh.

"No problem alright I was just askin I'll see you there" I said annoyed, flipping shut my phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to go right to the sleep over and I know in chapter two when Mimi was explaining who was coming I wrote Karia but I meant Kari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Pov:**

"Sora your bestest friend in the world has arrived" I heard Mimi yell from the Foyer.

"I'm in the movie room Mimi I'm just setting up" I called to her.

"Oh there you are, is anyone else here?" She asked me sitting on the couch.

"Nope Mimi they'll probably be here around 5" I told her.

"So why were you so heated last time we talked?" I asked her, I was sitting on the floor looking through the hundreds of movies I had.

"I wasn't it's just well I was annoyed a bit, you know me and Matt are like never gonna happen and I wish people would just except it" Mimi said sounding a little over-dramatic, but that's Mimi for you.

"Alright Alright Mimi I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sound" I told her calmly.

"I guess not, I'm being an idiot huh?" she laughed a little.

"No hon, your being you" I said laughing.

"Wow Sora, with a best friend like you-

"Don't finish that, you know you can't function with out me" I said cutting her off.

"Yea yea" She waived her hand dismissively.

"Make yourself useful and help me pick out a movie" I told her smiling.

"Ugh" She said in mock annoyance.

"So I was think The Notebook-

"That's a given" Mimi interjected.

"Maybe Just My Luck?" I asked her.

"Why not" Mimi replied.

"And hmm ohh Take The Lead!" I told her pulling it out.

"Yea I wanted to see that movie" Mimi told me excitedly.

" And since we saw all the scary movies that are out on DVD right now in theatres over the summer I guess that's it" I said attempting to push the mountain of DVDs back into the closet.

"Against my will too, seriously I barely watched any of those movies, I either had my eyes squeezed shut or I was too hung over to comprehend" Mimi said pouting.

"I would go with the second one" I laughed.

"Sora you are a bigger drinker then I am, I mean you can drink most boys under the table" Mimi retorted.

"Whatever" was my reply

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30: **Mimi's Pov:**

Ding Dong, the bell rang.

"Hilda get the door!!" Sora yelled to her maid.

"Yes young Miss" She called back timidly.

"My mom fired our third maid this month" I told her.

"Awh and I was just getting attached to Mary Sue" Sora said sarcastically. My mom fired our maids like clockwork.

"Hilda! Who was it?" Sora asked.

"Me!" Katie said stepping into the movie room.

"Katie!!" I squealed getting up to hug her.

"Hey Mimi, Sora!" She said perkily sitting across from Sora.

"Hey there, did you talk to Lexie?" Sora asked.

"Yea, her and Michelle are driving over here they should be here in like 10" Katie replied taking some popcorn from the bowl.

"Hey anyone home?" Yolie called.

"We're in here" I yelled.

"You should really lock your front door Sora" Yolie told her. Yolie is still a super genius. She goes with Izzy now they're the cutest nerd couple ever, but she does take her appearance a bit more seriously. She lost the huge glasses; she wears cuter clothes and a touch of makeup sometimes.

"Hilda really should have done it" Sora said a little annoyed.

"Hey girlies, and Sora your front door was unlocked" Kari said entering the room.

"I know my stupid maid" Sora said for the second time.

"Guys seriously it's Odaiba who the hell cares? It's not like anyone would randomly come in once again it Odaiba!" I said laughing. Everyone here was way to rich to care about anyone else and this was probably the safest place on earth. (A/N: I dunno if it's true I'm just making some stuff up)

"Lexie and Michelle are here!" Lexie announced.

"Oh damn no we can't talk about how big of a bitch Lexie is" I said joking.

"No no continue" Lexie said smiling, sitting down next to me.

"Alright guys you wanna start watchin movies I ordered the pizza already" Sora suggested.

"Yea let's and why doesn't everyone sleepover right Sor?" I asked her.

"Cool with me it'd be fun" Sora agreed.

"That's fine but I'll have to leave early to get ready for you guys' party Mimi" Lexie said.

"It's cool with me" Yolie replied.

"I'm down" Michelle said.

"Me too" Kari agreed.

"Why not" Katie said.

"My party's not till 9 but yea me and Sora have like the whole day planned out, we have to start getting ready at like noon" I replied stressed.

"Atleast the decorations will be done when you get home tomorrow and we only have to take care of ourselves" Sora said trying to lighten my mood.

"True it is the silver lining" I laughed.

"It's a costume party right?" Michelle asked.

"Yup so everyone better have a good costume" I warned.

'Yea otherwise the bouncer won't let you in" Sora said seriously.

"What are you guys goin as?" Lexie asked me and Sora

"You'll just have to wait" I said putting on the DVD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 a.m after movies

"The notebook gets me every time" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Me too" Kari agreed as Sora went to turn on the light.

"Alright let's do something else, I'm not tired at all" Sora said sitting back on the couch.

"Oh let's play truth or dare or actually just truth" I suggested.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I think it's a consensus" Lexie said

"Okay so I'll go first" Sora said.

"So Kari is it true you and Davis hooked up at Lea's party?" Sora asked smirking. The thing you have to get about me and Sora is that we only ask questions we already know the answers to.

"It was once I was drunk, he was drunk and well we just made out nothing further then that" Kari said blushing. Awh she was cute.

"Fine fine Kari pick someone" I said trying to get the heat off of kari. She mouthed a thank you.

" uh okay SORA is it true had sex with Phil last year before your junior year ended?" Kari asked, we all looked at Sora, I of course knew exactly what happened.

"We never had sex we didn't even hook up he asked me out and I was like whatev we went out and I hated it" Sora said truthfully.

"Phil is a really bad kisser" I told them.

"It's true he spits like crazy" Sora agreed shuddering at the memory.

"Since I already went why don't you go Lexie?"Sora suggested.

"Sure okay Mimi, I got a question for you" Lexie said smiling menacingly.

"Bring it" I smiled back.

"Is it true you and Matt hooked up like as in completely and totally HOOKED UP?" Lexie asked me raising an eyebrow, Sora smirked.

"Okay I'm getting awfully tired, I think I'm just gonna go to bed" I said yawning.

"No way!" Michelle said.

"Your not going any where until you tell us!" Katie said loudly.

"All right fine we hooked up over the summer twice and that was it we were both totally wasted and well this kind of stuff happens" I told the blushing a little.

"He's soo HOT!" Katie moaned.

"He is, what I wouldn't give just to touch that guy" Michelle agreed.

"He is great looking but personally I think Tai is wayyyy sexier!" Lexie said.

"Hey that's my brother your talking about!" Kari said covering her ears.

"If anyone says anything to Matt I swear to god I will deny telling you guys anything!" I exclaimed.

"We won't swear" Yolie said.

"Alright my turn, Yolie have you and Izzy ever you know gone all the way?" I asked her.

"No I'm still a virgin" Yolie whispered uncomfortably.

"Okay go ahead it's your turn ask someone something" Sora prompted.

"Fine uhh Katie is it true you got left back?" Yolie asked

"Not left back my birthday is January 1st so I'm just older then everyone in my grade" She confessed.

"Your 19?" I asked her

"Gonna be" She said.

"Okay so Michelle, is it true you got an abortion freshman year?" Katie asked.

We all gasped, even I had no idea Michelle was pregnant.

"YOU BITCH!" Michelle screamed pointing her finger at Katie.

"Woah calm yourself it was a rumour I was just asking" Katie said smiling.

"I didn't get an abortion, I lost my baby okay!?" Michelle said looking down.

"WOW okay yea too much info I think we should just forget that and remember everything that was said in this room never leaves it" I reminded everyone.

"Yea let's turn in okay guys" Sora suggested.

"I think that's best" Kari agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to skip right to the Party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:30 pm :Sora's Pov:**

Everyone had come but I couldn't find Tai or Matt, I know they're here because girls are talking about how hot they look.

"Hey sora" a person behind me said.

"Hi oh Jake, what's up?" I asked turning around.

"Not much, you look great" He complimented. I really did. I decided I would be Tinkerbelle; I had a green dress that was really short it ended about 4 inches before my knees, the neckline was really low, I had on clear stilettos and fairy wings.

"You too" I said looking around.

"You look distracted" he said giving me a drink.

"Uh I'm just looking for Tai"I told him

"Oh he's here I think he went upstairs or something" He told me going up the stairs. As soon as he was gone I spilled the drink into the plant near me. Rule number 1 at all parties was to never take a drink from anyone unless you absolutely trust them, sure maybe jake was a great guy and then again maybe he wasn't.

"SORA?" Someone questioned behind me.

"Tai?, Hey I was actually just wondering where you were" I told him.

"I'v been down here I actually was looking for you too you look really nice" Tai grinned.

"Thanks you look so great" I comlimented, he really did. He was dressed like David Beckham he had on his soccer jersey which looked really great on him, the shorts and he even died his hair lighter. It was combed down he looked extremely sexy.

"I'v been getting that a lot lately" Tai laughed.

"You know Jake, he told me you were upstairs" I told Tai sitting down on a couch.

"Hmm I wasn't did he go upstairs?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Uh I think so why?" I asked back.

"Duh Sora he was probably just trying to get you to come upstairs with him" Tai said sitting down next to me.

"Really I wouldn't have done anything with him" I confessed.

"He's not that great of a guy you know, Claire told me he gave her a drink and then her boyfriend said she passed out" Tai said kind of upset.

"Are you serious! HE GAVE ME A DRINK!!" I said loudly, scared.

"Did you drink it?!" Tai asked me, mad.

"Of course not Tai I'v been to enough parties to know" I told him, still a little scared.

"He's such a bastard, Sora if he ever did anything to you, I dunno I think I would probably kill him" Tai threatened to no one in particular.

"Awh Tai you're a great friend" I told him

"Hey you are one of my best friends Sora" He said hugging me.

"You are too" I said sincerely. But somewhere really deep down inside I wished I was more to him, I ignored the feeling though.

"I have to see where Mimi is" I said releasing myself from our hug.

"Sure but why don't I get you a drink first" Tai smiled.

"Okay yea a Martini please extra cherries" I said.

"I know" Tai told me handing me my drink in a red cup.

"You gonna be sober today?" I asked walking away.

"Probably not!" He called. I laughed lightly

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

This party was so great. Probably one of my best. I thought as I talked to everyone looking for no one in particular. Everyone complimented me on my "costume" if you could call it that. I was dressed as a playboy playmate. I had on a small pink sparkly dress. It had tank top straps and the neck was so low I was scared my boobs would fall out, they looked great though, my dress covered my ass and that was about it, I had on pink stilettos, My blonde hair was pin straight.

"Hey Mimi!" Michael, one of my ex-boyfriends said.

"Oh hey Mike" I said back.

"You look great I'm really wishing I had you right now" He told me grinning.

"You and the rest of the male population" I said conceited. Hey I think I deserve to be just a little conceited today.

"You think there's a chance-

"Don't finish that you know the answer is still No" I said cutting him off.

"Can't blame a guy for trying though" He said winking.

"No, no I can't" I said giving him a quick hug.

"Alright I think I'v made a really big ass of myself so I'm just gonna go now" He said joking.

"Okay and have you seen Matt anywhere?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him he was with Alex and Dan, oh and did you guys plan to match?" He asked me.

"Match? What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"He's dressed as Hugh Heffner" Mike told me before walking away. I laughed, that was pretty funny I thought finally spotting Matt by the bar.

"Hey" I said making my way over to him.

"Hey, WOW can you wear any less clothes" He said grinning. I finally got a good look at him. He was in a deep maroon velvet robe and blue boxers, I almost forgot how great his body was.

"Are you complaining?" I asked raising an eyebrow, regaining my composure.

"Of course not, people have been asking me all night if we planned this, and I gotta admit you look a lot like Holly" He told me looking me up and down.

"I was going for Kendra and yea and people asked me that too I was really confused" I told him.

"I guess this makes you my bitch" Matt smirked.

"You wish, one Vodka Martini please" I told the bartender.

"Gin for me" Matt told him.

"Having fun?" I asked him handing him his drink.

"It's not the worst party in the world" He said smiling sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yea it's the best" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Whatever you say" he said taking a sip of his.

"I forgot how great alcohol tastes" I said finishing my drink.

"No you didn't" Matt contradicted me.

"I haven't drank in a long time Matt" I said a bit tipsy.

"No of course not" Matt said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm getting another drink, you want one?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm good I think I'm just gonna go chill" Matt told me getting up.

"Suit yourself" I said.

"Don't drink too much Princess" He said hugging me before leaving.

"I won't Matt" I said.

After three more drinks and dancing my ass off I decided to go find Matt. I went out onto my deck and found him, he was making out with some girl who I recognized to be Cloe. I don't know why it affected me soo much but it did probably because there wasn't a sober bone in my body.I was so upset I had 5 tequila shots and after having 4 Martinis I was completely wasted.

"Hey Mimi you look great" Ross said he was probably drunk too.

"You do too" I said kissing him. He pulled me onto the sofa.

"Let's go to my house" He said.

"You can't drive" I giggled.

"Sure I can don't you trust me" He said grinning.

"I don't know Ross" I said unsure.

"Cmon it'll be fun" He said kissing me more.

"Fine" I said leaving.

I'm not sure what exactly happened after that, I don't know how far we made it. I just remember crashing into something and hitting my head, the last thing I heard was Ross yelling "OH SHIT", then nothing, black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes cliffhanger! What happened to Mimi does she live? I don't know read to find out!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. fights, concussions and hot doctors

A/N: Yayyy I'm updating yea so Mimi got into an accident so Will she live?? OBVIOUSLY!!! I would never kill off my favorite character but I really wanted to end at least one chapter on a dramatic cliff-hanger! So yea here's Chapter 4!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Pov:**

Ring ring ring ring….. Hi you've reached Mimi you know what to do and when to do it! Nothing dirty intended. Mimi's perky answering machine on her phone came on.

Come on Mimi I can't find you anywhere this is your house I thought hanging up my black razr.

"Sora I can't find Mimi" Matt said running up to me.

"I can't either and you've got lip gloss on your face" I smirked wiping it off.

"I'm serious, where the fuck is she?" Matt asked looking around, he was being really protective more then usual.

"I thought we covered this I DON'T KNOW" I told him

"Hey guys your missing the performance" Tai said coming up to us.

"We can't find Mimi" Matt told him.

"SHIT last time I saw her she was with Ross THAT MUTHER FUCKER!!" Tai said loudly, he was so mad.

"And you didn't say anything?" Matt said angrily raising his fist to punch Tai.

"Woah Matt calm down this isn't helping Mimi at all and trust me she's probably just wasted somewhere or better yet in her room I'm telling you she might not even have done anything with Ross" I reasoned with him.

"Look first of all if Mimi was wasted she would be doing something like stripping on stage or making a self enhancing speech regardless she would be making a scene here not somewhere in her room" Matt said logically his face losing all emotion.

_Im an in im an instigator is that your…_

"MIMI thank god where the hell are you?!"I yelled over the phone. Matt and Tai looked like they were about to ask a million questions I put my hand up to silence them.

"Sorry it's not Mimi it's Ross look please don't be mad but-

"And what the hell are you doing with Mimi's phone where the fuck is she and what are you sorry about?" I asked threateningly but that's when Matt took the phone from me.

"Let me explain, I took Mimi out and we crashed she's unconscious she's in Good Samaritan Hospital but don't worry I'm fine I'll be back at the party" He said like an idiot. Woah wrong move buddy was all I could think when I heard him say that.

"You're a dead guy I hope you realize that, if she has even a scratch on her I swear to god I will kill you myself you're the biggest jackass in the world and you better hope you never see me again" Matt said in a dangerously low voice flipping shut my phone and handing it to me. He was so angry I'v never seen him like that, I was a little scared myself, his eyes a normally ocean blue color now were icy and his face was ghostly pale.

"What happened?" Tai asked

"Clear everyone out and Sora cleanup we're leaving in 10 minutes" Matt said emotionless.

"Tai Mimi's in the hospital Ross crashed the car he said she was unconscious and now I have no idea what's going to happen to my best friend" I cried he hugged me but his arms were shaking with anger.

"She'll be fine Mimi's strong and she'll get through it, I can't say the same about Ross though I really don't think I'm going to let him live" Tai said anger in his voice.

"I think Matt's called dibbs on that one"I laughed lightly.

"EVERYONE CLEAR OUT PARTY'S OVER I WANT EVERYONE OUT!" Matt yelled taking the mic. from Jay-Z.

Everyone started mumbling but since it was Matt that told them to leave they all left in a loud drunken mob.

10 minutes later:

"Cmon let's go I'm going to see Mimi and if you guys wanna come hurry the hell up" Matt said angrily.

"Matt look your in no condition to drive buddy hand over the keys" Tai said.

"I'm not as drunk as you I think I'm more stable" Matt said walking out.

"Give it up he's not listening" I told Tai walking out. I got into the back seat but that's when I saw Ross walking up the drive way, I'm thinking Matt saw him too because the look on his face was friggin scary.

"Listen to me Matt he's not worth it don't get out of the car please" I begged him.

"Sora stop cmon Matt let's kick some ass" Tai said cracking his knuckles.

They both got out Ross saw them and I think he started running obviously that didn't help, I'm not sure what exactly happened but I saw the silhouettes of Matt and Tai beating the shit out of Ross or at least that's what it looked like, they were back after 5 minutes.

"You guys if he presses charges I'm not bailing you out" I said crossing my arms over my chest and laying back into the seat.

"Whatever anyway where is she?" Matt asked me his voice cold and hard.

"Good Sam" I said softly.

The ride was long and slow, the wait while I filled out papers was slower, the hold for Paris was even slower, once I got a hold of Mimi's mother I told her the situation, she said Mimi knows the number for their account and she should pay for the hospital bills, I told her to fly out and she said she couldn't she said Mimi needed to stop being so intimate and open with boys and she should get serious. I wanted to talk to Mimi's dad but then her mom said it wasn't necessary because her husband was soft when it came to Mimi and he would just rush over. Mimi really wasn't lying when she said her dad loved her 10x more then her mom.

"Can I see Mimi now?" I asked the nurse once we got to her floor.

"What is your relation to her" The nurse asked.

"I'm her sister" I said quickly and technically I wasn't lying me and Mimi were practically sisters anyway.

"And these two?" she asked pointing at Tai and Matt.

"I'm her brother" Tai said, he did look like he could pass for Mimi's brother I guess though the nurse looked skeptical.

"And who is he and I know he can't be her brother too" The nurse said annoyed.

"That's because he's her boyfriend" I said thinking fast, Matt gave me a surprised look then he glared at me.

"Fine go if you must" She said.

I ran in I saw Mimi she was lying on the hospital bed her eyes closed, she looked so helpless, bruises and scratches on her arms 3 different IVs going into her she had a bandage around her forehead. You know every teenager has the mentality that it won't happen to me, it can't happen to me, it wouldn't happen to me, but seeing you best friend lying on a hospital bed gives a tiny dose of perspective at least for a little while. I didn't wanna disturb her so I turned around I was about to leave.

"Bitch" A weak voice said. I turned around

"Slut" I said back I knew Mimi was awake.

"Whore" She said as I walked over to her.

"I'm so glad your okay what happened?" I asked her.

"Im so not sure Sora I seriously don't remember" She said softly her eyes closed.

"Alright hon get some rest okay Mimi im going to let the boys come in Mimi MIMI?" I yelled she wasn't moving she just stopped talking.

"DOCTOR DOCTOR COME IN HERE HURRY!" I screamed out in the hallway.

"What what is it?" I young looking woman came up to me and asked. Tai and Matt looked alarmed but said nothing.

"Mimi she stopped talking and moving!" I told her frantically, following her back into the room.

"She has a mild concussion and her body is extremely dehydrated she passed out probably because she put too much strain on her body, she'll be fine" The doctor told me.

"Oh thank god and thank you doctor Peterson" I said reading her name tag.

"Don't mention it but I hope you realize your friend should not have been drinking so much and she was very lucky she came out of the accident with only a mild concussion usually with cases like these the passenger hardly ever survives" She told me morbidly.

"I know and I'll make sure to tell her" I told her.

"Okay" She said leaving and I followed her out.

"Hey Tai you wanna go see her now?" I asked him.

"Yes definitely I'm gonna go" He said.

"Make it quick!" the nurse said strictly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

I realized I would have to go in after Tai and I wanted to see her but not like that. I was scared for her and I would never admit that to anyone. I was mad at her but more then anything I wanted her to be okay emotionally and physically. I wanted more then anything to be with her right now make a perverted comment towards and laugh about it, tell her how she was a spoiled brat then listen to her tell me that she no more spoiled then me. I probably sound so gay right now.

"Matt dude you can go in now if you want" Tai told me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure" I said uncertainly.

"Matt she might wake up if you went she's close to you" Sora said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay fine" I said emotionless again.

"10 minutes is all I can give you lover boy visiting hours are way over" The nurse said.

I walked into the room really slowly. I saw one of my closest friends lying on a hospital bed in a white colorless room. It was depressing. She looked so alone and helpless. I couldn't do anything so I sat down next to her.

"Hey Mimi it's me Matt" I said softly for the first time looking at her.

"Matt? Where am I ugh and who sucked all the color out of the room?" Mimi asked softly. I laughed.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world you know that" I told her kissing the top of her head.

"Can I ask why we're insulting me?" She asked cutely.

"You got in a car with the biggest dooshbag alive while he was drunk" I told her.

"In my defense I'm pretty sure I was drunk too" She said almost remembering.

"And your in a hospital apparently you have a mild concussion" I explained to her.

"Which explains the lack of pink" She concluded.

"What happened Mimi do you remember anything?" I asked her.

"Honestly Matt I don't I think I drank too much" She said weakly.

"That's obvious you know they had to pump your stomach" I told her protectively.

"I was upset" She confessed.

"I'm sorry but time's up come back tomorrow" the nurse said standing in the door way and with in earshot.

"Uh okay get better babe" I said loudly so the nurse wouldn't doubt I was her "Boyfriend" even though I wasn't. Mimi gave me her what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

I mouthed I'll explain later and nodded.

"Oh wait I took your phone from Ross after I beat the shit out of" I told her putting her pink rhinestone infested razr on her night table next to her.

"Thanks baby" Mimi said awkwardly.

At this point the nurse was glaring daggers at me so I waived goodbye and left the room.

I came out of Mimi's room and saw Tai and Sora's eager faces.

"She's better we talked for about 5 minutes then the nurse came in" I told them.

"Good, Dude you know you were like get better babe" Tai said making kissy faces once we got into the elevator.

"Because Sora our resident genius made me Mimi's boyfriend" I said sarcastically.

"Hey it's called thinking fast, what would you have wanted me to say, you're my boyfriend?" She asked glaring at me.

"Why would they let me in to see her if I was your boyfriend" I retorted.

"Exactly" She said as though she had just proven a point.

"What??" I asked confused.

"Dude let it go you lost this one she's a chick" Tai said patting my back.

"Women" I muttered

We probably got two feet out of the hospital when I got a phone call.

_If I was you r best friend I'd want you round me all the time Can I be your best friend I _

_promise girl you'd ….._

"Hey Mimi" I said not even waiting for her to answer that was her ring tone.

"Matt I'm so bored, nothing's on T.v and they said they're not letting me out until Tuesday!" She whined.

"Get some sleep Mimi, Tk said he would visit you tomorrow and you know I'm coming so don't worry" I consoled her.

"But Matt please come pick me up it's not like I really need to be here" She tried again.

"Uh yea you do and how about this you call me as soon as you wake up and I'll grab Sora and we'll come over there okay?" I told her.

"Promise" She said.

"Swear" I laughed.

"Fine" She pouted.

"Good night Mimi" I said

"Bye Mimi!!" Tai and sora screamed into the phone they both got into the back.

"Bye guys and bye Matt" Mimi said.

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard Mimi yell

"WAIT DON'T HANG UP YET!!!"

"What?" I asked.

"I need to smoke really bad" she said.

"So?" I asked her.

"Bring me my lighter, some clothes and a pack of Newport's when you come" She told me.

"First of all, we can smoke all you want once you get out of the hospital and I have no idea what clothes to get you I'm not going through your panties drawer I'll have Sora do it" I said.

"Why can't you?" She asked me playing innocent.

"Because Mimi I don't go with you like that, why would I go through your panties" I told her patiently pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Apparently you do" Mimi said giggling.

"Okay Sora told the nurse I was your boyfriend because otherwise she wouldn't have let me inside" I told her defensivly.

"SSSSSSSUUUUUREEEEEEEE" She said sarcastically. I knew she was enjoying this.

"Even though your lying in a hospital bed your still annoying" I said smirking.

"Heyyy no need to get so personal" Mimi said in mock hurt.

"Alright Meems listen I'll see you later I need some sleep and you do too okay" I told her.

"Fine, bye" She said.

I flipped off my phone.

"You're really into her" Tai said.

"You're really into Sora and you know it" I retorted.

"Woah let's not drag Sora into this" Tai said.

"Whatever all I know is your in the backseat with Sora" I smirked, this shut him up.

The rest of the ride was quiet I dropped Sora off and then Tai. I drove home.

"Matt is that you?" my mom called from our larger living room. (A/n: Okay in my story Matt lives with his mom, dad and Tk, his dad was away a lot though.)

"Yea mom I'm home" I said taking off my shoes.

"Why are you home so late? It's two" She asked me suspiciously.

"Mimi's in the hospital mom I was there and I told you she was having a party I was at the party first" I replied.

"Oh that poor girl, is she alright?" My mom asked worridly.

"Yea she'll be fine but what were you doing up so late mom you wouldn't be having an affair would you?" I asked joking.

"Matt!! No in fact I just finished up talking to your father that's why I am up so late" She said defensivly.

"Okay I'm gonna go to bed" I told her heading up the stairs.

"Alright Mattie sleep tight" she said. Mattie god I hated that but there are some things Moms just can't let go off like old baby pictures and embarrassing stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:00 am- Mimi's Pov:**

I woke up but my eyes wouldn't really open, my head was killing and I was so weak I couldn't get up. When I finally opened my eyes I saw two sky blue ones looking back at me.

"TK!" I said excited.

"Mimi hey are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"My head hurts but I'm so happy you're here when'd you get here?" I asked him really fast.

"I'm glad you're happy and I got here about an hour ago" He smiled.

"Come here" I said motioning for him to give me hug.

"Kari's coming too and apparently your whole cheerleading team and the Football team know so expect a lot of visitors" He told me once he released himself from our hug.

"Yayyy, I'v been so bored" I told him smiling weakly.

"He get some rest I'm gonna be right here" He said softly.

"I'm not tired" I told him.

"Fine fine just rest though" TK said changing the channel.

"I think I'm going to walk a bit" I told him.

"Wait let me get the nurse" Tk said getting up.

"Tk you don't…have too" I said but he was already gone.

"Hey I couldn't find your nurse but I found a doctor" Tk said coming back in with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen then.

"Hey Meems I'm gonna go to the cafeteria for like 5 miuntes I'll be back okay?" He asked me

"Mmmhmm" I said not taking my eyes off the guy in front of me.

He couldn't have been more then 25 years old he was apparently a surgeon. He looked about 6'3 green eyes dirty blonde hair. Even through his medical coat I could tell he had a great body. I was probably staring because he smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

"Oh um yea I wanted to walk around a bit I was wondering if I could do that?" I asked sweetly, right now I wish I was in a halter top and fitted jeans with my hair done and lipgloss on, instead of a stupid hospital gown and no make up on my face.

"Yea sure let me get you off all these IVs off you and you'd be fine to walk as long you'd like" He told me nicely.

"Thank you" I told him smiling.

"Are you whose stomach we had to pump?" He asked bending over to remove the plug, great view is all I have to say.

"Probably my friends told me I had to get my stomach pumped, and it's Mimi by the way" I said extending a hand.

"Ryan" He said shaking my hand firmly.

"Thank you again" I told him winking, he smirked.

"Oh and Mimi you really shouldn't drink that much you could've died through alcohol poisoning alone let's not even get into the stupidity of getting in a car with a drunk person while you were drunk" He said sternly. I felt like such an idiot.

"The only reason I'm saying this is because it would be a shame to see someone like you in a place like this again" He said softly smiling putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea" I said softly walking out of the room.

I came back into the room about five minutes later hoping to find my gorgeous "doctor" still there but he wasn't instead he was replace by some one else.

"Hey princess where were you?" Matt asked me turning away from the Tv and raising an eyebrow.

"You know the usual robbed a liquor store stole from an old lady then waited out on the corner for an hour" I said sarcastically.

"Hmm someone's feeling better" Matt noted, he got up to come over to me.

"Matt I don't want to be here anymore, this place gets me depressed, I wanna be with friend and you know my Parents haven't even called me" I confessed hugging him, I put my face on his just and he held me like that.

"Listen you'll be outta here soon I promise and your parents will call I can guarantee it" He said comforting me.

"Yea right if I know my mom she probably thinks it's all my fault and that there's no reason to call, I thought daddy would have though" I said tears in my eyes.

"Your dad probably doesn't know otherwise he would've called right?" He asked me putting his chit on my head lightly.

"I guess" I said back.

"Alright so you can phone your dad later and everyone knows about you so you'll have a lot of people visiting you" He told me.

"Your right I was just being a drama queen, and thanks you're a great friend matt" I told him going over to my bed.

"Hey matt, where's Tk?" I asked him.

"Uh I'm not sure why?" He asked turning back to the Tv apparently it's basketball season because Matt was watching some basketball game.

"Just asking" I told him.

"Okay" He said.

"MIMI!!!!!" Katie screeched coming in to hug me.

"Hey Katie" I said hugging her back.

"Mel, Terry, Sora, Lexie, Kari, Davis, Alex, John and Brit are all coming too" She informed me cheerily.

"I'm glad" I said.

"Oh yea and Ross" She whispered but Katie is kinda stupid and her whisper really isn't all that whisperish so yea Matt heard his name.

"Bull shit if he comes with in a ten mile radius of this hospital I'll kill him" Matt said protectively.

"Like you didn't yesterday" I glared.

"Mimi he could've killed you" Matt said madly.

"Listen Ishida thanks for caring but I'm not 12 anymore and I could've handled this myself if you would've let me" I told him pissed.

"No you obviously couldn't have since you were here almost dead" He told me even more mad.

"Guys can we not fight?" Katie said uncomfortably.

"You know what princess I'm done with this if you wanna get mad at someone get mad at the muther fucker that's coming to see because I'm out and yea handle all your shit yourself" He said walking out the door.

"Great I'm such an idiot" I said loudly.

"No you're not your just stupid sometimes" Alex said coming in with Davis and Britney (His girlfriend).

"Hey Alex, Brit, Davis" I said slightly waiving.

"You okay Meems we heard you got a concussion" Davis said hugging me.

"Yea I'm alright my head hurts but it's all good" I smiled putting my thumb up.

"You gonna be in school on Monday?" Brit asked me sitting on one of the chairs.

"I have no idea I'm hoping I will be but the doctor said I won't be released till like Tuesday" I told her.

"That sucks" she said.

"Hey what sucks?" Lexie asked coming in with shopping bags and behind her was Kari.

"YOU'RE THE BEST LEX!!" I shouted as she came over to me.

"Thank you Thank you" she said giving her brown hair a little flip.

"Yayyy my clothes, you have no idea how happy I am to see them especially since the sexiest guy alive was just in my room and something tells me he'll be back and no Katie I'm not talking about Matt" I said after I saw the stupid look she was giving me.

"Dude Matt was here?" Alex asked.

"Yea but he left in a mad rage" I said indifferently.

"Who's the guy?" Kari asked.

"Wait wait I wanna know, whatever we're talking about!!" Sora said rushing into the room with Mel, Terry and John who all said hi and were crowding around me well the girls were anyway, the guys were absorbed in the Basketball game which was apparently really heated because they're ayes were glued to the Tv.

"Mimi was just about to tell us about the sexiest guy alive" Lexie said.

"Who me? Awh Mimi I didn't know you felt that strongly about me" Tk joked re-entering the room.

"Hey Tk" Kari said.

"Hey oh shit yo the game's close" Tk said catching sight of the score.

"Anyway he's a surgeon he's so hot he's like 25 and his name is Ryan" I told them exited.

"WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING HERE YOUR ONLY ALLOWED 4 VISITORS IN A ROOM!!!!" the nurse yelled loudly.

"Alright baby let's bounce then" Alex said to Britney.

"Okay I hope you get better soon Meems" She said.

"Thanks brit" I told her.

"Yea me too" Alex said.

"Bye you guys"

"Im gonna go too Meems" Tk said.

"Why? you were barely here" I asked him.

"I'll come back don't worry" He said hugging me I gave a light peck on the cheek.

"Yea I think I'll leave too , Hey John you think you can give me a ride?" Mel asked him.

"Yea sure" He said

"Bye you guys" I said.

"You know what I think I'll head out too davis you wanna come with?" She asked.

"Yea see you later" He said.

"Yea imma leave too catch you guys later" Terry said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye terry.

"You guys are gonna stick around for a while right?" I asked Sora and Lexie.

"Yea we will" They replied together.

"Tai said he's coming too" Sora told me.

"He's so hot" Lexie sighed.

"Tai, yea right" Sora said.

"Please Sora don't bull shit you are so into that guy it's not even funny" I laughed.

"What ever" Sora replied.

" Katie told me you and Matt got into a fight" Lexie said, Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yea it was stupid I said something he said something nothing big" I told them both.

"Just hope you guys make up soon" Sora winked. I ignored her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay guys sorry but that's it for now I'll update soon!! Review please!! Ciao


	5. surprise!

**A/N: Cmon people please review it gives me motivation to keep on writing and thanks to all of you guys that did review it means a lot!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday night 11 pm: **Mimi's Pov:**

Ring ring ring..come on matt please pick up I thought listening to the rings go on …. Yo you've reached Matt do what you gotta do I heard my own voice scream Matt sucks in the background.

I remembered that day it was when he got his razr over the summer I was over his house and we were just chillin and I really missed that.

"Uh hey loser I really didn't wanna get your voicemail but I did so um listen I'm sorry being in the hospital makes everything really tense and heated for me anyway so give me a ring when you hear this come see me if you can coz I do miss you so call me k bye" I said leaving a message for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 am Tuesday morning

I woke up and the first thing I realized was I'm getting out of here today even before I opened my eyes. When I did open my eyes I saw a tall blonde built guy standing in the door frame it took me a second to process it was Matt I was really happy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Matt grinned coming to sit by me.

"I'm so happy you came Matt its stupid when we're in a fight" I told him sincerely giving him a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yea it was stupid" He said sitting down.

"You know the second you left I'm like I'm such an idiot he was just trying to be a good friend and I was a bitch for no reason at all" I said sitting up in my bed.

"Well on the bright side I came to take you home princess" He told me smiling.

"IM SOO FUCKING HAPPY IM GOING HOME TODAY!!!!" I said loudly. Matt just smiled at me.

Knock knock

"Come in" I said lightly and wouldn't you know it guess who it was yup Ryan.

"Hey Miss Mimi I here they're letting you out today and as much as I hated the reason you were here I find it hard to see you leave" Dr. Ryan said sweetly.

"I know but we should do lunch or something some time" I suggested hopping off my bed to grab my stuff.

"Anytime here's my card" Ryan said handing his card to me.

"And here's my number" I smiled.

"And now we have to leave" Matt said taking the rest of my stuff.

"It was really nice meeting you Mimi and I hope we meet again" Ryan said to me.

"Under different circumstances of course" I joked giving him a hug.

"Of course" He said softly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'll see you around bye" I said heading out the door. Matt was waiting by the elevator tapping his foot very impatiently.

"I'm coming I'm coming my god" I said getting into the elevator.

"So he had to have been at least 25" Matt told me.

"Don't start" I said putting one finger up to silence him. He put his hands up in mock surenderance. It was really quiet like that weird awkward silence for some reason the elevator was taking a really long time to reach the ground floor. It was so annoying I hated quiet so I said whatever came to my head.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever there's a really really hot and like steamy love scene or sex scene in a movie it's usually in an elevator, I've always wanted to do something like that" I blurted out. Matt raised an eyebrow and I realized what I had just said and I felt like an ass.

"Are you insinuating something Mimi?" He asked me grinning. Oh he was really loving this.

"No okay I was simply saying I never said I wanted to go NC17 with you okay" I told him defending myself.

"Who would you want to fuck in an elevator?" He asked me smirking.

"None of your business really, but it would probably be someone like Chad Michael Murray' I told him shrugging.

"The guy who basically looks like me except less built and not as great looking" Matt said.

"Yea yea" I said finally getting out of the elevator.

The ride was pretty short me and matt just talked like we usually do he told me about how all the guys on the Football team really missed watching me practice and that Alex broke up with Brittany because every time they had sex he was imagining her to be me.

"Yea that's kinda creepy" I laughed getting out of his car.

"You need help pr anything?" He asked me.

"No I'm fine you go do your thing I'll see you later and thanks again Matt and if there's anyone I wanna have a really hot sex scene with in an elevator it's you" I joked winking.

"The feeling's mutual" He told me giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

So I go inside and I'm in the middle of taking off my shoes when I hear talking. I was scared shitless to say the least, so I'm standing there petrified Mace in one hand my phone in the other when I hear the voice coming closer. Okay I was right about to run out of the house screaming when I caught sight of who it was.

"DADDY!!!" I screamed running to him.

"Sweetie I came as fast as I could when I found out are you alright honey?" He asked me sitting down in the living room. He was a good looking man of about 39, about 6 feet tall, hazel eyes, a nice tan, light brown hair and no visible wrinkles.

"I'm fine did mom come too?" I asked him looking around.

"Well no she said she didn't need to but you really should be careful princess, I don't like the fact that you're all alone here" He told me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry daddy I'll be fine and you know if I ever am in trouble, Matt lives right down the block, Sora lives four houses down and Tai lives on the next street trust me anyone of them will come if I ask them, plus Gina is here too" I assured him.

"Is that the new maid Gina?" He asked me.

"Yup in all her glory" I smiled.

"Angel listen to me I never ever want to get a call like that again this is a serious matter and I really do think your mother is right to an extent this time" My dad said sternly.

"I know I get it and I'm so sorry Daddy" I said with tears in my eyes. If there's one way to make my dad feel bad it's by crying

"All right it's okay honey" He said stroking my hair.

"So your probably tired today but we can do something tomorrow right?" I asked brightly.

"I'm afraid not I have to fly back today I just came to see if your okay" He said in a low voice. He seemed sorry.

"Oh okay you gotta do what you gotta do right?" I said trying to sound okay.

Just then someone burst into the living room.

"MIMI!! I saw a car in your driveway and your front door was open I was so stupid are you okay??!!" Matt came in screaming frantically.

"That would be my car son" My dad said extending out his hand.

"Mr.Tachikawa what a surprise" Matt said giving him a hug; clearly he was caught off guard.

"How is your father?" My dad asked.

"He's fine away on business as usual, at the moment I think he's in Rome" Matt told him.

"I see well give him my regards" My dad said to matt.

"I will and call me later k Meems?" Matt said heading out.

"Sure bye" I replied waiving.

"He's a good boy I'm glad you finally decided to go out with him" My dad told me.

"Daddy me and Matt? No we're just friends but since when did you want me and Matt to date? You've always hated the thought of me even liking boys" I asked him raising an eyebrow

"Oh I still do angel but that boy has good breeding comes from a good family and since I'v given up on you never taking a liking to boys I would rather have you date him then any of the other riff raff at that school of yours" My dad told me arrogantly.

"Whatever you say daddy but we're still just friends and I don't think you should get too attached to the prospect of Matt being your future son in law or anything like that" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and standing up.

"We'll see anyway Mimi I'm going to take a nap I'm quite tired from my trip" He told me.

"Sure daddy but when are you coming back? I asked him.

"Not for another six months I'm sorry angel" He added softly kissing my forehead.

"No it's fine I'm going over to Sora's" I told him leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's Pov:**

Ding Dong

"HILDA THE DOOR!!" I yelled

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Ugh HILDA!!!!" I yelled again. The girl was either really stupid or had some sort of hearing problem I thought getting up to answer the door myself.

"No hug for your bestest friend in the world" Mimi asked me.

"MIMI!" I squealed hugging her.

"I have some things to tell you that you are not going to believe" Mimi said sitting on my bed once we got into my room.

"Ohh really what?" I asked sitting in front of her.

"Well you'll be happy to know me and Matt made up and this totally cute doctor was completely hitting on me we exchanged numbers and shit like that-

"Oooo and was Matt totally jealous?" I asked her.

"No why would he be anyway that's not even half of it, guess who was at my house when I got there" Mimi Said

"Your dad" I blurted out. Ooops that was pretty bad.

"Yea How did you know?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Well who do you think picked him up at the airport? Who took him to the DMV so he could get the rental car and who gave him her spare keys to your house?" I asked her. They were rhetorical questions of course.

"And you didn't tell me?" Mimi asked loudly.

"He wanted it to be a surprise" I told her.

"Yea he surprised me right out of my mind if had seen who it was even a second I would've Mace'd his ass" Mimi said.

"But it was a good surprise after you got out of the whole initial shock thing right?" I asked her grinning.

"Yea I guess but he's leaving tonight at least he came right" Mimi said looking down.

"He's doing it for you, you know I mean and seriously my parents aren't always here either and Matt sees his dad twice every year" I pointed out to her.

"That's true" Mimi said.

"So you good?" I asked her softly.

"Yea I'm good oh you know what I brought my bikini let's go into your pool" She said brightly.

"Sure why didn't you just go in yours?" I asked her.

"Coz it's not fun swimming by yourself plus I had to talk to you" She said pulling out a tiny glittery pink bikini.

"Red or Black?" I asked her holding up two bikinis one with shorts one with out.

"Definitely black and why do you care anyway it's only us two" She asked me pulling on her bikini and tying up her hair.

"And my two college neighbors home for the weekend" I said smirking.

"I like the way you think" Mimi giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright this is most definitely a mimato but there's like a little tiny bit of michi in here nothing major at all

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tai's Pov:**

"Dude I'm walking over to Sora's so why don't you come over there" I said to matt who was on the other line.

"Shouldn't you okay with her first?" Matt asked me.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Never mind sure I guess we can go over there" Matt said hanging up.

"Yo Kari I'm going over to Sora's I'll be back in a bit!" I yelled.

"Why?" Kari asked me coming out of her room.

"So I can kick her ass at Mortal Kombat Armageddon" I said grinning.

"Tai that's what you always say before you go over there and it's pretty sad that every single time you come home defeated by a girl no less" Kari said laughing.

"Hey Sora is well she's good at the game and plus I always let her win so she doesn't cry I can't take it when girls cry" I defended.

"Sure whatever" Kari replied going back into her room.

(A/N: Okay walk walk walk Tai's now at Sora's house he goes in and yells for sora)

"Sora SORA!!" I yelled through out the house. Hmm maybe she left or something. I was about to go home when I heard voices coming from behind the pool house. I went to go check it out and I saw Mimi coming out of the water. God it was probably the sexiest thing I had ever seen. She had the nicest rack ever I mean the nicest something you would see on girls gone wild but they were all natural.

"Tai what are you doing here?" Sora asked me.

"Uh nothing Matt's coming over too" I said quickly still not taking my eyes off of Mimi. Sora probably noticed because she then proceeded to go over to Mimi, whispered something which made Mimi smile.

"Hey Tai be a doll and come and put some tanning lotion on me" Mimi said sweetly. She was laying on her back on one of Sora's tanning chairs.

"Great yea I will" I stuttered running over to her. She undid her Bikini string and I started rubbing lotion on to her back. God I always knew Mimi was really hot but I never thought I would enjoy doing something like this to her so much.

"You know you're really good with your hands Tai" Mimi said to me sexily.

"Yea I've heard that one before" I grinned. Sora sort of just sat there, she was reading a magazine. She didn't even look jealous. Not that I was doing this to make Sora jealous I wasn't even thinking that until now I guess.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Matt asked coming in.

"Hey Ishida" I said finishing up.

"Dude score" He said hi fiving me.

"Hey Matt wanna tie me up?" Mimi asked him innocently.

" I'm not into that kind of sex but if you are then I mean hey why not" Matt said grinning.

"No I meant tie my biking string, I mean seriously behold the mind of a teenage boy" Mimi said.

"I would much rather lay you down and-

"Don't finish that" Mimi laughed.

"I really did get the short end of the stick here you let Tai practically feel you up and I get to tie your string" Matt pouted tying it.

"This isn't a contest besides even if it was don't you think you would've won?" Mimi asked him winking. I guess Matt got it because he looked pretty proud of himself.

"Okay real reason I came here Yo Sor I brought Armageddon so I could kick your ass at it you wanna go?" I asked her.

"You mean kiss my ass and sure what's one more victory to add to my thousands already" Sora said smiling. She looked a bit sad though.

"Mimi you definitely have a nice rack but in the ass category Sora's definitely got you beat" I said looking over to at sora's butt to emphasize my point.

"Oh yea no contest" Matt agreed.

"Meems I don't remember when I entered this contest do you?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Nope I don't think I do and if we did I think we should've had better judges" Mimi said sarcastically.

"So I'm gonna go finish Tai in Armageddon you coming?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Nah I think I'll stay out here a bit longer" Mimi replied closing her eyes.

"You coming dude?" I asked Matt.

"Sure I'll be there in five" He replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matt's Pov:**

I saw Tai feeling Mimi up I could tell he was enjoying. Honestly though who wouldn't she's sooo hot she had the nicest breasts they were so I dunno HUGE. Perfect hourglass body but definitely lacking in the ass area, its okay though because Sora's got that definitely covered.

"So I came in and saw some pretty heavy stuff" I said to Mimi raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I wasn't even kissing the guy it was a friend putting tanning lotion on another friend" Mimi said turning on to her back.

"Of course sure" I said shrugging taking off my shirt. Mimi looked up and I think she appreciated my body because she looked like she wanted to do me.

"Going in the pool?" She asked me.

"Well it's not like I'm putting on a show for you princess" I told her sarcastically.

"If I wanted a show you know you would willingly give me one" She said smirking.

"Only if I got one in return" I told her grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Quick switch Same situation) Mimi's Pov:

"Of course sure" Matt said sarcastically and then he took of his shirt. God I was probably like drooling or something because he had the sexiest body. 8 pack abs a really hot tan really well toned arms and well what more do I have to say.

"Going in the pool?" I asked trying to regain my composure not so sure it worked though.

"Well it's not like I'm putting on a show for you princess" He said sarcastically. He was way too cocky.

"If I wanted a show you would willingly give me one" I retorted smirking. It's totally true because when we were 15 well I was 14 we were just chillin or whatever and Matt's like you know your starting to fill out I threw a pillow at him, and said too bad you're not he's like you have no idea the heat I'm packin I said I'll believe it when I see it and he's asked me what I meant I told him I can't tell how much "heat" he's packin with his pants on but I didn't expect him to actually take them off. Lemme tell you even at 15 Matt had the biggest well you know what ever and I had seen a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Matt's Pov:

"So you want to Mimi!" I asked her for the second time. She was thinking about something, probably her ex boyfriend nah probably thinking about sex with me yea that's it.

"Oh sorry what?" She asked me taking off her shades and getting up to face me.

"I was saying wanna come in the pool with me?" I asked her grinning.

"Mmmm Sure" She said returning my grin.

I jumped in but I saw Mimi put a foot in and take it back out then she just stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked her.

"It's kinda cold" She told me.

"It's not going to get any warmer" I said back stroking my way to the end of Sora's huge ass pool. I saw Mimi looking around I decided to sneak up behind her so I quietly got out of the pool.

I don't think she saw me because she was bending a little and I think she was looking for me.

I grabbed her from behind and jumped in with her.

"ISHIDA!!!" she screamed swimming after me.

"Now Mimi calm down I was just trying to hurry this along you were taking forever" I tried to reason with her all the while swimming faster. The look on her face basically told me I was in trouble and she wasn't buying my bullshit excuse.

"When I catch you and I will you are going to be soo dead Matt" Mimi said loudly swimming faster as well.

"Just please Mimi!" I said but it was too late she caught me and dunked my head under water. Once I got back up I saw her with a smug look on her face

"Ha" Mimi said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Now that we're all even I have to ask you something" I told her.

"Sure but ask me once we go sit on the pool stairs" She said swimming towards them and sitting down.

"Why did your dad come?" I asked her once I sat down next to her.

"Oh check if I was al right or not and get this he thinks we should go out" Mimi told me laughing putting her legs on my lap and resting her back against the pool wall.

"Really? I always thought your dad couldn't stand the idea of you even liking guys" I said surprised, putting m arms over her legs. I liked the way they felt even in water.

"He does but he says he likes you because you come from what was it oh good breeding and a good family and was like I would so like you to date Matt I like him way better then all the other guys at your school" She said smiling.

"Yea its just coz my family's loaded" I smirked.

"Whatever I don't care I'm like daddy me and Matt are really good friends I don't think you should get too attached to him being like your son in law or anything" Mimi told me.

"I think we're just a little bit more then friends Mimi" I said in low voice.

"You do, do you?" She asked me a bit seductively.

"Oh yea I do" I said getting up and putting my arms on either side of her trapping her between me and the wall, the water was a little above my waist when I got up and up to Mimi's chest when she got up.

"Careful Ishida" She whispered into my ear pressing up against me just a little. I was liking where this was going.

"Careful of what princess?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and pushing her just a little more against the wall.

"You know this little game of ours, really getting old if you wanna make a move do it soon" She whispered completely pushing up on me. This got me really horny. Yo I'm a guy what do you expect.

"With utmost pleasure" I said before kissing her. It was hard at first my tongue in her mouth hers in mine. She put her arms around my waist and I put mine around her waist trying to get her closer I wanted her so bad. I took of her bikini top and she worked on taking off my shorts got it off and slid inside her. (A/N: That's basically as descriptive as it gets for now)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay with Sora and Tai, Sora's Pov:

"So Sor how ya been?" Tai asked me sitting down while we were waiting for the game to loaded.

"Fine Tai you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his awkwardness.

"Oh yea great more then great super great oh screw this!" Tai said throwing his controller away and kissed me. I was so shocked I kissed back then I broke away.

"TAI what the hell?" I asked him

"Sorry I dunno I wanted to make out with you again I guess" He told me looking down.

"Well it wasn't too bad but Tai we're not into each other like that" I told him

"Obviously but you're a good kisser and you were here and well I dunno where the fuck is Matt? He should be here" Tai said babbling.

"Uh I dunno in the pool" I said getting up. Tai outstretched two hands so I helped him up.

So we go out back into the pool house and out of the pool house, I swear as soon as we got out we heard an assortment of noises most of them coming from what looked like Mimi or else Matt was having sex with someone else in my pool no less.

"Ohh Yea that's great OHHH!!!" was all I could here Mimi say, I couldn't really see here Matt was basically covering her I did get a good view of his white ass though.

"What the fuck the guys out here fifteen minutes and he already got in her pants" Tai said amazed.

"Ugh CMON!" I said grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to the pool house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Matt and Mimi) Mimi's Pov:

How me and Matt started having sex I have no idea it was so spontaneous and extremely impulsive. Not that I regret it or anything I haven't been laid in like a month and I'm glad Matt was the one that broke my so called Hiatus off sex because he well he really knows how to put it down to put it nicely. But I had to hide my contentment.

"Where'd you throw my bikini top?" I asked him pulling on my bottom.

"I dunno some where you might as well give up on finding it now plus you look better with it off anyway" Matt said grinning while pulling on his shorts.

"You know you're a really big pervert, but maybe because I was drunk I didn't realize how great sex with you really is" I blurted, still trying to find my top.

"Sex with you wasn't all that bad either" Matt said cockily.

"As good as it's ever gonna get Ishida don't you forget that" I retorted.

"Somehow I don't think so" Matt told me helping me look.

"It's definitely true, one night with me and Alex was fantasizing about me while he was having sex with his girlfriend" I pointed out.

"Wait a second you had sex with that prick?" Matt asked me.

"Yea and now he's a prick? Two seconds ago he was practically your best friend" I told him off.

"I know and he still is it's just that he had sex with you and that makes him a prick" Matt told me sincerely.

"When's this whole over protectiveness gonna end because you've said that I'm like a sister to you, what we did just now was not something I would do with my brother" I whined, still topless but my back was to matt the whole time.

"Whatever, let's just go into the pool house you can throw on that towel for now and change into something of sora's when we get there" Matt suggested. I was getting tired of looking too.

"Alright but turn around" I said.

"What for? I will but I saw you naked like five minutes ago" Matt laughed closing his eyes and turning around as I got out.

"Yea but now its different and you know I have a huge hickey on my neck and boob how the hell am I supposed to explain this to sora?" I asked him.

"Chlorine allergy, plus are you gonna show sora your tit?" Matt asked like a smart ass.

"No perv but you've seen the shirts I wear-

"Oh yea" Matt interrupted.

"So exactly I doubt it'll be covered, and you can turn around" I informed him putting on my flip flops.

"So pool house?" Matt asked me getting out and grabbing a towel. He was still at the edge of the pool, like he was out but right on the edge.

"Sure but first I really don't think your clean yet" I said coming closer.

"What do you mean?" He asked his back turned to me.

"I mean this" I pushed him right back in the water.

"MIMI!!" He roared surfacing.

"Pay back's a bitch Ishida BYE!" I called running into the pool house. Of course who was there all ready there.If you guessed Tai and Sora you'd be right, and they looked pissed.

"Hey guys funny story Matt pulled me into the pool and well my bikini top got caught on the thing and-

"Save it Hon we saw everything" Sora interrupted me putting a hand up.

"Hey Mimi I found your-" But Matt couldn't finish his sentence cause he saw Sora and Tai sitting there.

"Top" he finished quietly handing it to me.

"Right thanks, could I just um change?" I asked quietly.

"Whatever" Sora replied. Walking out with Tai.

"It's gonna get really awkward in there" Matt said about to leave.

"Look you change too, I'll go into the bathroom and we can go in together, you know explain that it was a fluke and we're not dating blah blah blah" I told him walking into the bathroom. I had borrowed what ever clothes Sora had in the pool house which was an Abercrombie and Fitch pink T-shirt and a pair of black guess shorts. I put my pink rhinestone filled flip flops back on my perfectly manicured feet and left the bathroom to face Tai and Sora.

"Ready?" I asked Matt who still had to put on a shirt. He had on loose blue Nike shorts (You know the baggy basketball kind) and was about to put on a white Rocawear shirt.

"So we should just say that we just hooked up and we're definitely not dating right?" Matt asked me putting on his sneakers.

"Yea" I said, I was just a tiny bit said when he said that I kinda felt like I was bangable but not datable.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked me when we walked out.

"It's just that do you not wanna date me because you just don't like me like that I mean I'm not some cheap whore you know" I told him a bit offended.

"Mimi I thought you didn't wanna date me" Matt said.

"Well I mean I don't wanna be your girlfriend but I don't wanna be friends with benefits either" I said.

"Hey listen I didn't force you into anything it was your decision" Matt said.

"No yea I know I'm just saying I just I dunno" I said confused.

"Regret it?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow before opening Sora's back door.

"No of course not I just its stupid forget we ever had this conversation" I told him.

"Fine and you know I'm not some cheap whore either" Matt joked.

"Of course not" I said patting his back and pushing him inside.

"Second round not as hot?" Tai asked not taking his eyes of the screen.

"You wish you could do it like me" Matt said popping his collar and doing that shake this that guys do like to give props or whatever.

"Hey Sora could I talk to for like a second" I asked.

"Fine, here Romeo play for me" Sora said handing Matt the controller.

"Armageddon sweet! Wait, what the hell I'm a girl" Matt complained.

"Dude roll with it" Tai said unpausing the game.

"What's up Mimi?" Sora asked me in a bored tone.

"Hey what's your problem? It's not like you liked him or something , wait Sora you don't like Matt do you?" I asked her with a horrified expression on my face.

"What Mimi no it's just you could've told me you were gonna have sex so me and Tai wouldn't have witnessed it" Sora told me.

"It wasn't planned I swear it just happened and I didn't notice you guys come in otherwise-

"What? You would've stopped midway?" Sora asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"No but I dunno" I said trying to suppress my laughter because of what she said.

"Where you even protected?" Sora asked me.

"Birth control hello" I smiled.

"Next time use a condom" Sora said in mock anger.

"Yes mom" I said giving her a hug.

"Hmm so what's this an allergic reaction?" Sora asked sarcastically pointing at my hickey.

"Yup exactly chlorine allergy" I told her winking.

"Cmon" Sora said dragging me back to the living room.

"You girls resolve issues?" Tai asked.

"Yea" I laughed sitting on the arm chair.

"See guys are so much better at this stuff I say Tai I just got laid Tai says score we hi five and that's the end, girls on the other hand have to talk about it and create drama" Matt concluded.

"For sure" Tai added. Me and Sora just exchanged glances.

"Yo Sora move that great ass of yours and get me a beer" Matt requested.

"Oh yea since you asked like that" Sora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No man you gotta ask nicely If you want something from Sora, Sora can you please move that great ass of yours and get us beers" Tai asked trying to be polite. I laughed.

"Jeez" Sora muttered under her breath.

"Me too!!" I called.

"Mimi your dad called he said he's leaving in an hour" Sora informed me re-entering the room and tossing Matt and Tai their beers.

"All right why don't you walk over with me" I suggested grabbing my coach and putting my flip flips back on.

"Fine, behave yourselves boys" Sora called. I laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yea I know that was like the lamest way to end the chapter but whatever. I think over all this was a pretty intense chapter Lol! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I start loosing and million thanks to you guys who do review. Cmon it takes two seconds press the review button!!!!**


	6. More surprises?

**A/N: Guys please review (and not flame: Koumi!!) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Okay so how was it?" Sora asked me once we got out of her house

"How was what?" I asked confused.

"Sex with Matt stupid!!" Sora laughed.

"Oh well…" I tried to get off the subject but nothing came to mind.

"Hey you always tell me and I always tell you even when the sex sucks like when I did it with Corey for example you know it was the worst sex of my life and I watched you laugh about it for two hours straight you owe me BIG!" Sora reminded me.

"First of all the sex was beyond great. Best sex of my life to be honest with you and when he was bangin me nothing was going through my head I had no idea you and tai had even walked in on us actually that's how oblivious I was" I told her.

"Whoa that good huh?" She said surprised.

"Me and Matt might not see eye to eye but sex is definitely one thing we can agree on" I said shrugging.

"Well one thing's for sure if you do end up pregnant you two will have one great looking kid!" Sora said.

"Sora, don't even joke about that!" I exclaimed.

DING DONG

I rang the door bell after we got up my long as driveway.

"Good afternoon young miss" Gina greeted opening the door.

"Hey" I replied back.

"DADDY!!! IM HOME!!" I yelled hoping he would hear me.

"Okay angel I'm taking off I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together but you know I have to leave" He told me kissing my forehead.

"Yes I know don't worry I'm not four anymore I get it" I told him giving him a big hug.

"I'm glad but listen princess on Wednesday as in two days from now Emily Gilmore (Lol from Gilmore Girls) is having a gathering she really wanted me to be there but I can't so your going to go with you aunt okay?" My dad told me.

"No daddy I don't want to!! Please plus I don't even know who she is and I'll be so bored.

"Angel please Sora's going to be there and Matt too I know Nancy and the boys were invited and I believe so were the Kamiyas and you do know her I've done a lot of business with Richard and you remember their grand daughter Rori she'll be there too you girls used to be great friends" My dad reasoned with me.

"If it means that much to you I guess I can go" I said giving in.

"Thank you and we'll call soon okay?" He told me.

"Yea that's fine" I said with out emotion.

"Bye Mr.Tachikawa" Sora said.

"Goodbye Sora and thank you again for taking me out I really loved that place we went to eat" My dad thanked Sora.

"It was my pleasure and we should do it again" Sora smiled.

"Indeed bye princess you take care okay?" My dad said.

"Yes daddy I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He said heading out the door.

"I feel like I'm nine again they're always away you know Sora" I complained.

"I know hon but we wouldn't have half as much fun if our 'rents were around you know that" Sora consoled me.

"True and I do like to party" I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later.

I was waiting in my living room for my aunt to come. I could've taken my own car but no she had to insist. I really didn't know what the dress code was so I put on a Chanel black knee length dress it had no sleeves and cut off before my breasts. I was wearing black strappy stilettos.

Ding dong

Finally I thought getting up to get the door.

"Mimi!" My aunt said hugging me.

"Hi Auntie Mariah" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"We hardly see each other I'm so glad we can go to this party together" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah me too let me go inside and grab my purse and I'll be right out" I told her.

"Okay sweetie I'll be in the car.

So I go upstairs into my room to grab my black coach, my phone, wallet and car keys just in case. I hoped to god my cousin Malina wasn't in the car she was the worst I mean the girl never stopped talking and I thought (as well as everyone else) I talked too much.

"Mimi sweetie ready to go?" My aunt asked she was in the living room.

"Yea, hey auntie is Malina in the car by any chance?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yes sweetheart she is and she's dying to see you and catch up you know she couldn't wait" My aunt said cheerily as we walked to the car.

Noooooooooo she's here!!! SHOOT ME NOW!!! I thought getting in the back.

"MIMI!!!" Malina squeaked from the front seat she tried to hug me.

"Malina hey hows it goin?" I asked unenthusiastically.

_Boy, if I was your best friend I'd…_

"Matt Hey!" I said cheerily. Silently thanking god that he called because I wouldn't have to talk to Malina.

"Hey Mimi Listen where are you?" He asked.

"In the car with my aunt and cousin" I replied.

"Oh God Malina?" he asked.

"Yea pray for me" I laughed.

"Okay real reason I called Saturday movies me you Tai n Sora alright?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Alright I gotta go I'll see you later" He said.

"Wait Matt, Don't!" I tried saying but he had already hung up.

"Oooo was that your boyfriend Mimi?" Malina asked dreamily.

"Oh no Matt you remember Matt right?" I asked her trying to sound interested.

"Ohh he was always so hot he's still hot right?" she asked quickly in her regular sunny disposition I felt like shooting her in the face.

"Sure" I said.

"Too bad I have a boyfriend did I tell you Mimi he's so cute and a great kisser oh the best kisser his name's Ricky and get this he's 19 that's two full years older then me I'm so happy isn't he adorable mom?" Malina said equally as cheery.

"Oh yes he's quite cute" My aunt agreed.

Jesus this was going to be a long day or night whatever the hell you wanna call it since it was about seven pm in the evening. I guess that would be long evening.

"Do you have a boyfriend Mimi?" Malina asked suddenly.

"Nope flying solo for now" I replied.

"Awh it must suck not to have a boyfriend" She replied sympathetically.

"Oh yea I have no idea what to do with myself these days" I replied sarcastically. If only she knew how fun being single could be she probably just didn't do it right. If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't have had the best sex of my life with my best friend and that is something I definitely don't regret.

"Oh I know Mimi I remember before Ricky and after I broke up with Jason I was so upset all I did was mope around the house and eat rocky road icecream I gained like ten pounds remember mom" She asked her mother again.

"Oh yea It was bad then one day you remember Mal I took you to the gym and-

"Oh and you were like Malina you are going to work out whether you like it or not-

"And then you fell!!" And both mother daughter erupted in laughter. God please next time I go to do anything for my dad make sure a lightening bolt comes down and zaps some sense it to me!

"Okay here we are Odaiba Town House isn't it Beautiful?" My aunt asked.

"Mom it's so pretty and Rori, Paris, Kim, Jaiden, Honour and the rest of the gang will be here right?" Malina asked.

"Yes they will be and so will Sora and Tai and Matt of course" She added. I silently prayed they were already here but alas of course they weren't.

"Mimi!" Someone said behind me.

"Rori Hi!" I said this girl was pretty nice the only decent one out of the group or gang and Malina called it. She had light brown hair and really blue eyes she was very pretty.

"You look gorgeous as per usual" She complimented.

"You know you do and your grandma was the sweetest inviting me to this" I thanked her.

"Oh she insisted come on over here girls Mimi you remember Mimi right?" She asked them all.

"Mimi we haven't seen you in forever" Jaiden said. She was just this girl I went to grade school that's where I met Sora and Matt Tai went to a different grade school than us. Jaiden was pretty enough she had tan skin jet black hair but hazel eyes.

"Likewise" I replied. Then I just stood there while Malina and all the others talked about their school and some rock star or another then about some thing else but every topic was more meaningless then the other. I'm sure I looked bored.

"So how's your school Mimi?" Paris asked me arrogantly. I always hated that girl.

"Fine" I told her.

"Hey I'm having a cufflink issue that I could really use your help with" Matt told me coming out of nowhere.

"Oh Matt of course I'll be back you know men" I said taking his arm and quickly walking away.

"You saved me you're my hero, I love you, I wanna marry you and have your babies and if I wasn't such a lady I'd take you right here and now in a coat closet or a bathroom" I laughed.

"No problem, though I am gonna take you up on that offer" Matt joked.

"No seriously thank you, you have no idea how bored I was" I thanked him.

"I saw the look, it was the same look you had when we had to go to Marietta's cotillion" matt grinned.

"God that was a sick sick joke my cattillion was soo much better" I said.

"Sora here yet?" Matt asked.

"Nope otherwise I wouldn't be on reject row over there" I told him.

"Hey be nice Rori never seemed all that bad to me" He said.

"She's not but the rest of them Jesus I wanted to jump out of a second story window that's how bored I was" I said shaking my head.

"So you're lucky your knight in shining armor came around huh?" Matt joked.

"Ohh yes do you have your car here?" I asked.

"Yea" He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me before!? We can bail!" I exclaimed.

"Didn't your dad say you had to be here?" He asked

"I came I saw I'm done now" I told him.

"Fine lemme just tell my mom" He said.

"I am soo coming with you leave me alone and someone will either talk to me or hit on me" I told him.

"Hit on you?" He raised his eyebrow

"In case you haven't notice Matt I'm gorgeous" I said simply.

"And oh so humble" Matt said sarcastically.

"Yea that too" I giggled.

And as if on cue some random guy started walking my way then I realized it was this guy Gary I used to go to school with eww he was cute but I really didn't like him.

"Quickly Matt put your arm around my waist!" I whispered urgently.

"Whoa Mimi I never-

"No time for jokes just do it!" I exclaimed. So he put an arm around my waist it felt kinda nice.

"Mimi I haven't seen you in the longest how have you been?" Gary asked me.

"Fine" I said.

"And more beautiful then ever" He whispered.

"Hey buddy watch who your comlimenting" Matt said angrily.

"And who exactly are you?" Gary asked pointing a finger at Matt.

"Her boyfriend" He said calmly.

"Yea Gary my boyfriend" I said catching on.

"I see well can't say you have great taste" He said sourly.

"Bad taste I think any girl would kill to have one date with Matt Ishida" I smirked putting emphasis on his last name.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ishida as in Ishida corp.?" He stuttered.

"That's the one" Matt grinned

"You have great taste Mimi exquisite taste I love your pick in guys" He stammered.

"Sorry he's taken" I joked as we walked away.

"Being rich is a powerful thing" I said smiling.

"Money is power" Matt agreed.

"So Ishida that's twice in a week your on a roll at this rate I'll have you up the alter and whipped before the end of this year" I laughed lightly.

"Only in you dreams princess" Matt said.

"Where is Nancy?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Matt replied as we continued to walk around aimlessly.

"MIMI MATT!!!" Some one said behind us.

"SORA!!" I screamed.

"You have no idea how bored I was well until Ishida came anyway, we were just about to bail actually" I caught her up.

"Yea as soon as I find my mom" Matt informed her.

"Why you don't have a car?" Sora asked.

"I do I just have to tell her I'm leaving" Matt told us trying to play it off.

"Awwh Matt's such a mommy's boy" Sora teased.

"Yea Mattie poo" I winked pinching his cheeks.

"You guys are funny" Matt said sarcastically.

"Aww Sora we upset him we're sorry" I said batting my eyelashes. Sora laughed.

"Haha" Matt said.

"Yo dudes" Tai said coming toward us.

"Me a dude?" I questioned giving him a disgusted look.

"Sorry Meems" Tai laughed.

"Tai just thank god you're so damn sexy" I smiled.

"Whoa Whoa let's not get too dirty" Matt said frowning.

"Chill we're just joking" Tai said.

"Alright yo we were just about to leave" Matt told Tai.

"Word? Let's go then" Tai said.

"Matt has to find his mom" I smirked.

"Not this again is it wrong to want to inform your Mom about your whereabouts" Matt shrugged.

"It is when you use whereabouts" I giggled.

"Oh there she is" Sora pointed.

"Okay let's go and by the way did Tk come?" Tai asked.

"Actually no him and some girl Tiana have a date I gotta tell you the Ishida genes must be pretty great since girls are all over him like they are over me" Matt said cockily.

"Nancy hey Nancy!" I called her over.

"Oh hello Mimi you look beautiful as do you Sora and Tai looks equally handsome" Nancy said airily.

"Hey mom?" Matt cut in.

"Yes hon?" She asked.

"We're gonna take off okay?" Matt told her.

"Alright Mattie please drive safe" She said kissing him.

"I will mom" Matt said smiling, ignoring our snickers in the background.

"Bye Nancy" I said hugging her.

"Bye sweetheart and Mimi Sora you girls should come around more we'll go shopping or something" She winked.

"Will do" Sora said as we waived.

"THANK GOD!" I yelled as soon as we got out.

"So who has cars?" Sora asked.

"I do" Matt told her.

"Same here" Tai said.

"Wait Sora who'd you come with?" I asked.

"My mom" She replied.

"Oh so car arrangements and where are we going? I asked leaning against Matt's black Ferrari F50 (A/N: Nicest car in the world look it up on Google trust me)

"I only have two seats so one other person can ride with me" Matt said.

"I have my escalade with me Jag is in the shop" Tai told us.

"Alright so how about Mimi rides with Matt and I'll ride with Tai" Sora suggested.

"That's fine with me" Tai said grinning.

"Perv" Sora muttered.

"Don't worry Sora my car is huge we can get freaky in the back and the front" Tai said and he and Matt began saying a lot of dirty things.

"You guys need help" I said.

"Now leaves the issue of where you guys wanna chill at?" Tai said regaining his composure.

"Whatever but Matt we have to stop at my house I really need to change" I told him.

"Yea I have to go to my house and change out of this" He pointed to his suit.

"Word" Tai said equally as disgusted with his.

"Agreed so we'll go home and meet?" Sora asked.

"Well you guys can all come to my house and we'll go out" I said.

"Sounds good" Matt said going to start his car.  
It was pretty quiet for the first ten minutes of the ride. You know me I hate quiet so of course something stupid came out of my mouth.

"So uh Matt should we talk about what happened?" I asked him.

"Enlighten me princess what happened?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but if he was I would have to kick his ass.

"Let's not play games Ishida can we please just discuss it?" I asked.

"What's there to discuss Mimi it was just sex I thought we agreed to that" He said a bit exasperated.

"Well I guess but I mean sure yea just sex" I said. Me and my mouth I swear to god my mouth should really listen to my head sometimes it would save me a whole lot of trouble.

"Wait seriously Mimi is there something that's on your mind?" He asked seriously.

"No Matt there isn't I'm just an idiot" I said.

"Alrighty" He said

"But Mimi you realize that I'm here for you" He told me.

"Yea now let's not turn this into some mushy after school special" I joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 month later (Tuesday 6 am): Mimi's P.O.V **

(A/N: I know that that was a bit quick w/e)

I woke up and immediately had to puke. WOAH weird huh? What's really stupid is that I've had this weird feeling in my stomach for like at least five weeks now. What's worst is that I'm really late I'm sure you can guess what might be the problem but I really hope not. I picked out a pink Dolce and Gabbana halter top with a really low neck and a black guess miniskirt. I put on pink coach shoes and a black coach bag.

_I'm and in I'm instigator and if that's your_

"Hello" I said talking into my pink blue tooth.

"Hey Meems" Sora said

"Sora I really don't feel good this morning" I told her.

"Yea you were puking your guts out last night" She said.

"Sora I'm late" I whispered.

"MIMI! Shit that's really big you know you could be pregnant right" Sora said a bit loudly.

"SORA shut up do you want the whole school to know!" I exclaimed.

"What are you gonna do?" Sora asked me.

"I dunno Sora let's talk about this at school okay" I said hanging.

So I pulled into the senior parking lot. I Realized I had no idea what to do. I can't be pregnant I really really cant I mean I used birth control I was on it I didn't skip or anything and how was I gonna tell Matt.

"Mimi!" Sora squealed hugging me.

"Hey Sor." I said lightly.

"Don't worry hon we'll figure this out okay? Even if you are pregnant" She consoled.

"Thanks" I said simply.

"But you have to tell Matt" She said morbidly.

"I know I just dunno how but maybe I'm not pregnant you know Sor." I told her walking in to the school.

"Matt has a right to know because right now you might as well be with the signs that you're showing" She told me.

"I know and I will" I sighed.

"And we'll get you one of those you know at home things" Sora suggested.

"Mmhmm" I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So yea that's it for now!! Is Mimi pregnant? How is she going to tell Matt? Is it even Matt's!!?? How is Matt going to take it? Keep reading to find out. And be nice and click that review button in the corner of the screen and leave a review PLEASE!!!**


	7. we try

**A/N: Alright yea I know I took a while updating but with winter break coming up hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Anyway you guys really need to review please!!!.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mimi's Pov: School before homeroom:**

So I just went to my locker and I was just about to go to homeroom when I saw Matt. He was standing with Tai and a bunch of his football buddies. It's now or never. So I took a deep breath and began to walk to him.

"Lookin good Mimi! Call me please! One day with you and I can die a happy man! Please the first three digits of your phone number!" Guys yelled as I walked over to him.

"Boys please let's be civilized" I said smiling.

"What's up?" Matt asked leaning against a locker.

"Look can we talk like alone?" I asked not looking at him.

"Yea sure come on" Matt said taking me to a deserted corridor.

"Matt listen I'm late" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"No Mimi class doesn't begin for at least ten more minutes and it's only homeroom" Matt said stupidly trying to hug me.

"No listen I'm late as in my period hasn't come for a long time" I told him.

"Oh but that could mean… and then I… Mimi that's…" Matt rambled incoherently, shocked I guess but you can't blame the guy.

"Look forget I said anything okay I'm sorry just forget it" I whispered to him tears falling down my face as I turned around. But Matt grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Mimi listen to me I made a promise to you that I would be there for you and whatever your going through and I am going to follow through on that" Matt assured me taking me into his arms

"Your a lot calmer then me" I smiled into his shirt.

"Yea well that's why I'm the man" Matt said. I knew he was putting up a front but it comforted me just a little knowing that I wasn't going to lose one of my best friends over this.

"But listen to me I know my body and while there is a chance I might be pregnant I really don't think it's a big one" I whispered putting my hand on his face.

"Okay but can I ask you one question?' He asked.

"No Matt there was no one else" I told him knowing he was going to ask me if I had slept with someone around the time I slept with him.

"And your sure?" He asked.

"Positive" I said assuringly.

"I had to ask" Matt said kissing my forehead.

"We'll find out soon enough me and Sora are going to get one of those at home things after school and I'm going to check" I told him.

"Sora knows?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yea she called around the time I was puking this morning so I just sorta told her and she put two and two together" I said.

"Well when you take the thing do you want me to be there?" Matt asked.

"Don't you have football?" I asked.

"But I can blow off a practice if you want" He told me.

"No don't your coach will probably make you do something like run laps or kick you off the team or something" I said.

"He won't kick me off but are you sure because I can handle whatever he wants me to do I just don't want you to feel like I don't care" Matt said.

"No don't worry go I'll be okay and I'll call you when I find out and we can go on from there" I said formulating somewhat of a plan.

"If your sure" He shrugged.

"I am but let's talk more about this later we'll be late" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay" He said and we went out separate ways for the time being anyway.

**Homeroom:**

" I did it Sora I told him" I whispered and we began to talk about what could happen next.

**Matt's Pov:**

"Yo Matt where'd you and Mimi go?" Tai asked sitting down next to me.

"Dude she might be you know" I told him seriously.

"No I don't what could she be Oh god she's a man isn't she?" Tai asked horrified.

"No you jackass she might be pregnant" I whispered.

"Woah man that's pretty bad and your sure it's yours because you can still get out of it if its not" Tai told me amazed.

"Yea she's sure I asked man I just don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do I can't be a dad and Mimi seriously can't be a mom" I told him putting my head in my hands.

"Well you two trust fund kids are gonna have to do something and soon because things like this don't go away… well unless you make them" Tai said almost philosophically.

"Abortion? Are you serious? Well maybe" I said thinking about it.

"It's harsh and your killing your own child but it will help your situation since people like you guys can't even support yourselves let alone another human being" Tai said bluntly

"Like your any better" I retorted.

"Never said I was but I'm not the one about to become a father" Tai muttered the last part.

"Yea yea but it seems a little unfair to the baby when we're the ones who made the mistake" I said.

"Well here we go bright side, maybe Mimi isn't pregnant so why don't you guys calm down for now and when the time comes we'll all deal with it" Tai said deeply, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You know this is probably the most meaningful conversation we've ever had" I commented.

"Yea anyway you gonna miss practice?" Tai asked changing the subject.

"Nah ima go" I told him.

"Coz coach would have your head since we're so close to homecoming and all" Tai said.

"I know I know" I told him shaking my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School:**

Practice was really hard. My whole body was sore and I couldn't concentrate because of you know the whole Mimi thing so coach made me run 15 laps with all my gear.

_Girl if I was your best friend I'd want you around_

"Mimi! Tell me good news please" I said in to the Bluetooth since I was driving.

"It's Sora and Mimi wants you over here before she looks at the test" Sora told me.

"Fine I'll be there in five minutes" I said hanging up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mimi's Pov:**

"Mimi stop pacing! Your making me nervous hon take a seat" Sora said taking me by the shoulders and putting me in a chair.

"Sora I wish he'd get here so I'd know for sure whether or not my life is gonna change forever or not" I sighed.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong.

"Jesus Matt you'd think we were deaf" I heard Sora say to Matt.

"Sorry anxious I guess" Matt replied.

"Aren't we all" Sora said reappearing with Matt in the doorway of my living room.

I didn't look at him.

"Okay I changed my mind Matt, Sora wait out here lemme go in and check" I told them.

"You sure?" Matt asked

"Yes" I said going into the bathroom.

Please be blue please be blue I thought with me eyes squeazed shut as I blindly reached for the stick. I found it and took a deep breath before opening my eyes. I was in shock at the color.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed coming out stick in hand.

"IT'S BLUE IT'S BLUE IM NOT PREGNANT GUYS IM NOT PREGNANT!!!!" I screamed throwing the urinated on stick on the floor.

"Thank god" Matt yelled hugging me.

"Oh my god bitch you had us all worried for no reason" Sora laughed I went over and hugged her.

"Papa don't preach im not in trouble deep papa don't preach I'm not losing sleep see I'v made up my mind I'm not having a baby no no not having a baby" I sang prancing around remixing the old Madonna song Papa Don't Preach.

"Your such an idiot" Sora smiled.

"Who's an idiot hey Mimi your front door is wide open by the way are you pregnant?" Tai asked coming in.

"Nope and I'm soo happy that I can't stand still" I giggled hugging him.

"Im happy coz neither of you can be parents im sorry but a baby? Yea right" Tai laughed.

"Hey no one knows that better then us so don't worry" Matt laughed hi fiving Tai.

"Mimi Tachikawa how was it like almost being knocked up?"Sora joked putting a pretend microphone in my face.

"Well let me tell you it wasn't fun babies not fun, birth not fun, worrying not fun"I said dramatically.

"And Yamato Ishida how was it like almost knocking up Mimi Tachikawa" Tai said mimicking Sora.

"No comment please" Matt laughed.

"Okay okay uh I have to go water my lawn"Sora said trying to make up and excuse.

"Sora you don't do chores" Tai said stupidly.

"That's why you can help me" Sora said covering.

"I don't do chores either" Tai said again.

"Then its time we learn" Sora said through gritted teeth before pulling Tai away.

"Bye Matt, Mimi!"Tai yelled.

"Right" Matt said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yup" I said.

"Um okay" Matt replied.

"Alright monosyllable sentences not working" I smiled.

"So we forget this ever happened?" Matt asked.

"That would be best" I sighed.

"You're okay though right?" Matt asked me.

"Yea really relieved, you know it shows I really need to be careful I mean us parents?" I said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean" Matt agreed.

"Anyway whatever it's our lives as usual and this won't ever happen again" I said seriously.

"What won't us having sex? Trust me you weren't that great so yea prolly wont happen again" Matt joked.

"Best you're ever going to get, mark my words Ishida" I retorted.

"We'll see, anyway listen I promised my mom I'd come home after practice she said she needs help with something" Matt said getting up.

"Yea okay" I said getting up with him.

"So uh call if you need to talk or sumthin and uh I'll see you in school" Matt said giving me a hug before opening the door.

"Gotcha, I'll see you later" I waived before closing the door.

Even though I was happy like immensely happy like bouncing off the walls like the song kind of happy, I still felt a little uneasy, like there was something I should've done or said before he left, like the kind of feeling you get when you know a paper is due the next day but don't even know how to start it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tai's Pov:**

"So Sora Chores?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dude you couldn't tell that they needed time alone?" Sora asked.

"Just admit it Sora you wanted to be alone with me" I said smirking.

"Yea ofcourse" Sora said sarcasitiacally, rollin her eyes.

"No one can resist me it's okay" I boasted.

"Yea yea so what do you think they're doing?" Sora asked.

"Who Mimi and Matt? Well if I know matt he's probably screwing her brains out right now" I said grinning.

"You think they'd have sex after the whole pregnancy scare?" Sora asked.

"Sora it's Matt what do your think?" I asked rhetorically.

"True" Sora agreed.

_Im an in I'm and instigator.._

"Hey Mimi that was quick" Sora said answering the phone.

"No that meant nothing"

"That's good I guess" Sora shrugged.

"You really need to be more careful"

"Okay I'll see you then"

"Bye" Sora hung up

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mimi just told me her and Matt cleared things up, you know so I just told her to be careful" Sora recapped.

"Good, those two and a kid no way" I said seriously.

"I know exactly what you mean" I agreed.

"Well, hopefully whatever happens will happen for the best" Tai said sincerely.

"Awh Tai you big softie" Sora said playfully.

"Shut up" I said putting a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"You realize we're walking no where" Sora pointed out putting her arm around my waist.

"At least we're getting no where fast" I joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review review people!!! I changed some things read on to find out why!


	8. Author's note

**A/N: So yea here's the deal, some of you probably noticed I totally erased one chapter, the one with the project, well that's coz I really wasn't feeling it. Like at the beginning I liked it but then as I wrote it I decided I didn't like the whole project concept or the one of Matt and Mimi being together just yet, I kinda liked them as friends with certain fringe "benefits" so yea keep reading and reviewing and I promise I'll update soon!**


	9. broken friendship,brokn heart,brkn trust

**A/N: It's been a while huh? I'm sorry but I'm going to try to update sooner next time, I just really lost interest in the story after the last two chapters, anyway I'm back now so cmon guys REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora's Pov: 7:30 Am Odaiba High:**

"Finally!" I called seeing Mimi walk into my homeroom.  
"Sorry, I honestly got up so late and seriously look at me I look like crap" Mimi said pulling a chair.

"Oh whatever, you never look like crap" I said honestly. It was true even though she claimed she did she still looked fine. Mimi was wearing a white crop top and a light pink skirt that reached about mid thigh.

"Yea that's easy for you to say you look great" Mimi pouted.

So yea that was also true I did look pretty good, my shoulder length hair was in light curls, I had a jean mini skirt on and a red halter top.

"Anyway so you and Matt aren't dating?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nah, Me and Matt just wouldn't be good together" Mimi said indifferently.

"Me and practically the rest of the school seem to disagree" I said with a smile.

"There's nothing I can do about that" Mimi said.

**Normal Pov: Health Class:**

"Okay class how many of you think that Odaiba High has cliques or social standings?" Ms. Leone asked. About everyone's hands shot up in the air.

"And it's safe to say there are many?" She asked.

Everyone agreed to this.

"Well now say there were only 5 classes in which you could put a person and they are Jock, Prom Queen, Loner, Friendly and Geek, do you know you classmates well enough to put each one of them in one of these five categories, let's go around the room" Ms.Leone explained writing the 5 categories on the board.

"Okay we'll start on this side of the room, when I point to someone I want the whole class to say which of the five that person belongs in" She said starting on Sora's side of the room.

"Terry" She said.

"Jock" Everyone said in unanimous.

"Okay got it?" Ms.Leone asked.

"Tina"

"Loner"

Michelle"

"Friendly"

"Sora"

"Prom Queen!"

"Tai"

"Jock"

"Jacob"

"Geek"

"Tyler"

"Geek"

"Rachel"

"Friendly"

"Mimi"

"Prom Queen" A lot of definetly's and obviously's were heard all around the room.

"Matt"

"Jock" Along with girls swooning and talking about how freakin sexy he was.

"Settle down" Ms.Leone instructed.

"Jaime"

"Loner"

"Melinda"

"Geek"

"Justin"

"Friendly"

"Karen"

"Friendly"

"Danny"

"Jock"

"Alexa"

"Friendly"

"Nicole"

"Friendly.

"Anthony"

"Jock"

"Robert"

"Loner"

"Paul"

"Jock"

"Wow, so you guys really think you know your classmates huh?" She asked.

"So let's count we have 2 Prom Queens, 6 Jocks, 3 Loners, 6 Friendly, and 3 geeks, so it was that easy to classify" Ms.Leone said with a frown.

"So let's say that our two prom queens Mimi and Sora weren't rich and popular would half of you associate with them?" She asked.

Nobody said anything.

"And say Tina and Jaime two girls you guys labeled as "geeks" one day came in looking fabulous and were all of a sudden drowning in money, would you still think of them as geeks?" She asked and once again there was silence.

"See a lot of our judgment revolves around appearance, okay Matt do you even know what Jaime's last name is?" Ms. Leone asked Matt about this Goth girl in the back.

"Uh is it, no I don't" Matt said apologetically.

"It's Fallon" Jaime responded.

"But I wouldn't expect pretty boy to know that" She spat.

"Someone has their panties in a bunch today" Mimi whispered.

"I dunno, I feel kinda bad" Matt said.

"See and we were all so quick to pass judgment, if I asked what Mimi's last name was or Tai's I'm sure each and every one of you would be able to tell me, am I right?" Ms.Leone asked. Everyone said yes.

"And if I asked what position Matt played, or what Sora wore to school yesterday I'm sure every one of you could answer those questions couldn't you?" Ms.Leone asked.

This was all true questions like that were easy because these four people were so talked about.

"But if I were to ask you Sora what Tina wore yesterday could you tell me?" Ms. Leone asked.

"No I couldn't" Sora said sheepishly.

"What about you Mimi?" she asked.

"Yea right" Mimi said sarcastically.

"And Tai what sport does Tyler play?" Ms.Leone asked.

"Uhm chess?" Tai joked. Most people laughed.

"Why are you picking on us anyway? Is it our fault that people are so interested in our lives that they don't care about other people's? Mimi asked a little madly.

She ignored Mimi's question.

"And how exactly do you classify friendly?" She asked everyone.

"Hmm I think making out with anyone, cough Lexi and Rachel" Mimi called out.

Lexi and Rachel both gave nervous grins.

"Then I think we put you in the wrong category" Matt laughed.

"You're hilarious" Mimi glared.

"Well okay, now it seems to me that you guys may of you don't know your classmates very well, so I've got an assignment for you guys" Ms.Leone said with a smile.

Everyone groaned.

"Oh stop crying, it's not hard, I'm going to have half of you put your names into this jar and the other half will pick out names" She explained taking out a glass jar.

Half of the class including Matt and Tai put their names into the jar.

"Okay now the people that put their names in please stand up and go to the front" She instructed.

10 people got up and 10 were left sitting.

"Okay Michelle who'd you get?" Ms.Leone asked.

"Terry" She responded.

"Sora?"

"Yayy I got Rachel" Sora smiled Rachel smiled back.

"Okay Tyler?"

"Uh Tina" He said.

"And Miss Mimi?"

"Oooo Tai!" Mimi exclaimed in joy.

Tai also did a little yes.

"Jaime?" Ms.Leone asked the Goth girl.

"Well karma's a you know what because I got Mr. Too cool for school Matt Ishida" Jaime said in a bored tone.

Matt winced, Mimi did a silent point and laugh.

"Melinda?"

"Jacob"

"Nicole?"

"Ex-boyfriend number 4 Justin Walden" Nicole said in her bimbo voice.

"Uh alexa?"

"Robert, hot" Alexa laughed.

"Anthony?"

"Karen" He said.

"Paul?"

"My home boy Danny" Paul said with a grin

"Okay now go sit with your partners while I explain what exactly it is you have to do" Ms. Leone instructed.

Once everyone got situated, she pulled out index cards and a set of ten cameras.

"Here's the deal, you and your partner are allowed to leave this classroom for one hour, you can go anywhere you want as long as it's on campus, there are five questions on this index card, you and your partner have to answer them truthfully after wards take a picture, not a candid posed one but a picture that shows your partner for who they are, now leave you all have an hour to meet back here" Ms.Leone smiled sending everyone out.

**Mimi's Pov:**

"So buddy where do you wanna go?" I asked Tai with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe the courts?" Tai asked.

"Like as in Basketball? Sure that's fine" I replied looking over the list of questions.

"Okay so question number 1. Where do you expect to be in 10 years?" I asked sitting next to Tai on the blue painted bleachers.

"In 10 years, I want to be done with college and hopefully playing pro soccer, but if that doesn't work out I think I wanna be a lawyer" Tai replied. This surprised.

"A lawyer? Wow Tai that's great" I said honestly.

"Yea it's just a thought, I doubt I'll get into any great college on my mind though, it'll probably be on my parents money" He shrugged.

"So who cares about that? It's not like I'm going anywhere with out daddy's money" I said.

"Yea but I dunno, so what about you where do you wanna be in 10 years?" Tai asked.

"Well I haven't thought about it much, but I want to maybe become a model, you know and I so want to have found a boy by then, one that I'm totally in love with, yup in ten years I definitely wanna be in love" I told him a little unsurely.

"I could totally picture you as a model, hopefully a lingerie model" Tai grinned.

"Can't keep a meaningful conversation going can you?" I asked lightly smacking him across the head.

**Matt's Pov:**

"Hey cmon wait up, I said I'm sorry, we just don't you know hang out but, we have to do this project!" I called trying to catch up to her.

"Look I don't need your apology, cmon we'll go in here" She said walking in through the large doors.

"The auditorium?" I asked.

"Yes, anyway let's do this quickly I don't like breathing the same air as you" she spat.

"I don't understand exactly what I did to make you this mad" I said confusedly.

"You didn't do anything pretty boy just read the question" Jaime replied.

"Fine Where do you expect to be in 10 years?" I asked.

"Far away from here and my mom, you?" She asked boredly

"Well I want to become a pro football player and hopefully in 10 years my band will be really popular you know like world wide" I told her sitting one seat over from her.

"Yea and I'm sure you have enough money in you trust fund to go to any college you want, being smart has nothing to do with getting into college these days Jaime said rolling her eyes.

"Well yes my parents do have money, but to go here I'm sure yours have to have money too right?" I asked.

"Parent, and no my mom is middle class I'm here on a scholarship unlike you I need to get into college otherwise I'd have no future" Jaime said lowering her eyes.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that, if I do decide to give up on both football and my band I could always put on a suit and tie and go to work with my dad" I confessed, even though that was a job I really hated.

"It must be great to have options" She sighed.

Right then I realized how lucky I was to have everything I did and granted most kids I hand out with have almost everything I do there were some people like Jaime who had nothing really to live for except leaving here.

**Sora's Pov:**

"So he just kissed?" Rachel asked disbelievingly as we went into the 3rd floor girls bathroom.

"Yea just like that, it was so out of the blue" I told her sitting on the sink counter.

"But he's a really great kisser isn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Yea I gotta admit Tai does kiss very well" I laughed.

"Yea we made out at Lexi's sweet sixteen, god he was great" Rachel sighed.

"Have you ever kissed Matt?" She asked suddenly.

"Yea, we made out over the summer and once at one of Kari's parties we had sex" I blurted out then put my hand over my mouth, I never told anyone that, not even Mimi.

"You had sex with Matt Ishida?" Rachel asked loudly.

"Yea but shut up, it was a while back and we want to forget about it because me and Matt are just friends you know, and it was one time and it will so probably never happen again" I rambled.

"Yea yea so was he as good as everyone says?" Rachel asked her eyes lighting up.

"Hell yea, he is extremely well let's say he's really well equipped" I giggled.

"I wanna fuck him so bad!!" Rachel moaned.

"Well whatever, let's seriously get finished with this shitty assignment" I said pulling out the index card.

"Okay ask away" Rachel said sitting next to me.

"Question 1 where do you expect to be in 10 years?" I asked.

"Well I know I've always said that I'm going to take the playboy route and marry rich, but really I think I want to become a teacher, I really like kids and I love high school boys so" Rachel replied with a grin.

"You sounded so smart until the high school boys comment" I said shaking my head.

"Okay so what about you?" She asked.

"I think I wanna become a fashion designer" I said casually.

**Tai's Pov:**

"2, Tell your partner something personal about yourself" I read.

"I'm wearing a pink thong, personal enough" Mimi smiled.

"I see your game, fine I'm wear blue striped boxers" I replied the same way as her.

"Let's make this assignment fun" Mimi said a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Tell me how" I said.

"You show me yours I'll show you mine" Mimi grinned.

"Seriously?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Sure so cmon drop those pants" Mimi said grabbing a basketball.

So I did it.

"Ohh Taichi you've got the nicest ass" Mimi said making her voice more high pitched.

"Your turn" I said pulling my pants up from my ankles.

"Fine" She replied dropping her miniskirt.

It was safe to say nobody lied when they said Mimi had the nicest body and from up close a really great ass. Jeez I wanna bang her.

"Close your mouth" Mimi laughed picking her skirt up from the floor.

**Matt's Pov:**

"Something personal about you" Jaime said.

"Uh well, I'm pretty much an open book you know there's nothing to me everyone doesn't know" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Of course you're all about sex, partying and drinking alcohol right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well I mean I guess there's one thing, sometimes I wish that my dad was home you know, cared about my "little achievements" as he puts it, maybe come home for a birthday or two actually say Happy Birthday son instead of having his secretary call and send me a check, growing up I wish he would've come to my football games and ceremonies I guess that's personal I mean I never admitted that to anyone else" I told her honestly, it was something I didn't even admit to myself very often.

"So you've got a poor little rich boy kind of story huh?" she asked softly.

"Sure I guess you could put it that way, but don't get me wrong I really like my life" I said assuringly.

"Well something personal, well as you can see I'm not very pretty, not that that'll matter 40 years from now, but my mom makes a point of telling me that every second she gets, see my mom was one of the popular fabulous "prom queens" as Ms.leone put it like your friend Mimi, anyway I guess some where in her mind she really hoped I would be fabulous too, I guess that was shattered and now she always basically makes fun of me, and meanly too like Jaime you're so ugly and why can't you loose weight no wonder you don't have friends, so one day I found a boyfriend-

"Oh so you have one?" I asked.

"No I made him up, you know I would send myself flowers and candy the normal stuff, pretend he'd call me and things like that, anyway I though this might some how get us closer and maybe she would be proud of me or something, but it didn't so one day I told my mom me and my "boyfriend" were getting serious and that maybe I needed the pill, so she said okay she took me to the doctor got the prescription and as we were leaving the pharmacy she handed to me and said I don't know who'd be desperate enough to have sex with you but here you go" Jaime confessed, a really hurt look on her face.

"Oh man, that sucks, I'm sorry" I said softly.

"Don't apologize, so I said I don't know who's want to have sex with you either but here I am and we haven't been speaking ever since" Jaime said staring at her shoes.

"Shit, so how long has it been?" I asked.

"A little over 3 months" She said softly.

"Personal enough?" She asked getting up.

**Sora's Pov:**

"This really blows" Rachel complained.

"It isn't that bad, go on read the question" I told her.

"Okay tell your partner something personal about yourself" Rachel read.

"Well something personal about me is I used to have a really huge crush on Matt" I admitted.

"We've all been there, okay well I still have a really big crush on Matt" Rachel giggled.

"That was easy enough" I laughed.

**Mimi's Pov:**

"So bored, read the next question" I said laying on the hard wood floor of the gym.

"Relax, do an impression of a famous or not so famous celebrity or friend" Tai read.

"Fine, Greetings from Kazakhstan my name Borat hi five" I laughed doing my borat impression.

"I like very much the ladies with a nice physiques" Tai laughed doing his.

I rolled on the floor in laughter.

"I like you, do you like me?" I asked in my horrible Borat voice and accent.

"Oh is a very nice" Tai said his making me laugh even harder.

**Matt's Pov:**

"Relax, do an impression a famous or not so famous celebrity or friend" I read.

"Okay I got one "Hi I'm Mimi Tachikawa I like to shop and have sex with boys, I'm pretty and just like all the platinum blondes in the world I have absolutely no brain cells partially because god gave me a bangin body and mostly because of all of my alcohol I intake" Jaime said in a really stupid bimbo voice.

"Hey Mimi's a really great person when you get to know her and she really isn't that stupid and plus I don't think she's ever said one mean thing to you" I frowned.

"Yea you think that because you're a guy and all boys would feel that way about her since she's one whenever where ever kind of girls and you're probably head over heels for her" She spat.

"No me in love with Mimi I don't think so, but really because I've known Mimi since I was like six-

"Because you're both so rich and beautiful, you and all your trust fund buddies have known each other for so long because you've lived on the same street all your lives" Jaime said shaking her head.

"Okay okay you don't like Mimi which I don't see why because you have yet to give me a real reason for it but whatever, let's let it go" I said as we walked through the school.

"So go ahead do your impression" She urged.

"What happened with the underclassmen declaring for the NBA draft? It's absolutely wacky!" I exclaimed in a deeper more radio voice.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"That was Dick Vitale, the sports announcer on ESPN, coaches the basketball team for Duke, the college" I told her as her expression still remained one of complete confusion.

"None of that rings a bell, you really don't now who Dick Vitale is?" I asked in shock.

"I thought you played football" She responded simply.

"I do, but I'm amazing at every sport, it's a girt really" I said cockily.

"Sure you are pretty boy" Jaime smiled.

First time I ever saw her do that and the second she noticed she was smiling it was completely gone.

**Sora's Pov:**

"Entertain me with an expression Rach" I said.

"Of who?" She asked putting on some lip gloss.

"Uh of a famous celebrity or friend" I replied.

"Okay my name is Sora and I have red hair and a really nice ass, happy?" She asked.

"This is true I do have a really nice ass" I laughed.

"Okay do yours ooo and I'll guess who it is your imitating" Rachel said with excitement.

"Okay "That's hot, my dog Tinkerbelle she's hot, my show the simple life yea it's hot, my former best friend Nicole she's not hot" I said putting on a really dumb blondish voice.

"Paris Hilton!" Rachel laughed.

"Yes that's right Rachel Cattina you've just won the prize that's behind stall number one" I joked.

"I hope it's Matt Ishida" Rachel giggled.

**Mimi's Pov**

"What are you scared of the most?" Tai read as we shot around.

"Me? Well I dunno…" I trailed off.

"Cmon Mimi there's gotta be something" Tai said taking a shot from the 3 point line.

"Well, I guess it's not being good enough, not living up to expectations and failing, I'm really scared I'll screw up and my dad won't love me anymore, you, him and Matt are the only real guys I trust in this world" I sighed wrapping my arms around myself.

"How could you not be good enough Mimi, you're the student body president, the head cheerleader, you and Sora are the most popular girls in school, you're beautiful inside and out and any guy, I mean any guy would die to go out with you" Tai reasoned putting his arms around me.

"Then why do my parents barely call, why is it that I have to get in a car crash for my dad to come see me even for a day, why is it that my mom doesn't care about anything I do and when she hears that her daughter is in a comma all she can think of to say is I told you so, what does that say about me?!" I asked tears brimming my eyes.

"I think it says more about your parents, who cant find the time to come see their one and only daughter and then get mad after she does stupid things to try and get their attention" Tai said softly kissing the top of my head.

"Yea" I whispered sarcastically.

"Okay enough of this, tell me your biggest fear" I said almost cheerfully, pulling the ball away from him.

"Nothing I'm fearless" Tai boasted.

"Yea sure so go on tell me" I said shooting the ball.

"Fine, spiders happy" Tai said crossly.

"Awh poor Taichi, does he need Mimi to come pwotect him fwom the big bad spiders?" I mocked in a baby voice.

"Only if it's in my bed, with your clothes off and my-

"Yea yea I get the picture" I said cutting him off. He just grinned in response.

**Matt's Pov**

"So uh what's your biggest fear?" I asked breaking the silence as we wandered aimlessly into the courtyard.

"Tough one, it's gotta be getting left back because then I'd have to be in this hell hole another year" Jaime said with a dry laugh.

"Woah I don't understand why you hate Odaiba High so much I really love it here, I wouldn't mind coming back for a reunion or something." I shrugged.

"That's because you take away pleasant memories from here, I on the other hand don't, I never enjoyed being made fun off and sitting alone, I hate my mom and her living here means I have to leave as soon as possible and to be honest with you I really don't like the fact that some people here seem to think they're the best because they've got money like your little girlfriend" Jaime said indignantly.

"My girlfriend?" I asked confusedly.

"Yea Mimi, I heard about the pregnancy scare by the way and if I know about it then its safe to say the whole school knows since I'm extremely low on the social knowledge scale" Jaime said with a slight smile.

"Shit" I cursed, I really wasn't ready for the whole school to know, that makes things harder.

"So you still haven't told me what you're afraid off" Jaime stated.

"Well I'm not afraid of much I mean I guess my ultimate fear would be if one of my family members or friends got hurt or died or something" I said honestly.

"Or if you don't make it as a football player?" She asked.

"No I'll make it as a football player, I'm too good not to" I said confidently.

**Sora's Pov**

"What's your biggest fear?" Rachel asked me.

"Um well, I guess it's waking up alone for the rest of my life you know, because to be honest with you I never felt anything for the guys I slept with, I mean sure there was puppy love at first and tons of chemistry but no real fireworks that said long term relationship you know, I just wanna find love before it's too late" I told her honestly.

"Oh cmon Sora you've got tons of boys that would do anything to be that guy" Rachel said.

"Well I dunno if I'll like them, I want Mr. Right" I said firmly.

"So what's you're biggest fear?" I asked.

"I guess it's leaving here, you know getting thrown into the world too soon, like a bird who hasn't learned how to fly yet but is being forced out of her nest anyway, because let's face it most of us here haven't had much experience" Rachel said deeply.

"Wow Rachel that's probably the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth" I said genuinely surprised.

"Yea well, I know everyone thinks I'm stupid and all but I'm really not, I only let you and the other girls have their way because that's the way it needed to be, but the cold reality is that after this year we're all going to be leaving and out their in the real world nobody cares who you were in high school, and to tell you the truth it's going to be harder for people like you and Mimi who's entire identity has been as High School prom queens to adapt to this" She said. And I think all this coming from Rachel made me realize how right she was.

**Tai's Pov:**

"Read the last question" I said posting up on Mimi.

"It says what will you miss most about High School?" She read.

"Easy, you guys and our killer football team" I answered sinking a 3.

"We're all going to go to college together, me, you, Matt, Sora we can't go from being inseparable to different corners of the world because so help me I will track each and every one of you down and-

"Okay I get it, so fine I'll change my answer, our killer football team happy?" I laughed.

"Yes" She said crossly.

"So what about you?" I asked before she stole the ball from me.

"You're really traveling!" I laughed chasing after her.

"Me well I guess I'll miss the security you know and all the partying" Mimi smiled. Typical Mimi.

"Don't people usually party harder in college" I pointed out

"Maybe but me, I have to get a bit more serious just coz it's gonna be college you know what I mean" Mimi stated stopping short.

And I fell on top of her.

**Matt's Pov:**

"What are you going to miss most about this place?" Jaime asked in a disheartened tone as we walked out of the courtyard.

"In short probably everything, I had great times here and I have awesome friends I don't wanna leave it behind" I told her honestly.

"I just can't imagine a worst place to be I'm not going to miss a thing about this place" She said answering my unasked question.

I just shrugged. We all have our opinions obviously she has very bad memories from here so I wont push it, after that we were basically quiet heading towards the double doors for the gym.

**Sora's Pov:**

"There are a lot of things I'm going to miss about high school" Rachel responded.

"Yea well tell me one" I said jumping off the sink counter top.

"For one I'd miss the cheerleading team and all the hot boys" Rachel said, reverting back to the stupid brain dead Rachel we all know and almost love.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Hmm the everything about this school and all the people, I mean most of us here went to the same prep school, almost all the same private schools and to tell you the truth after this year's over I'm probably never going to see most of these people again" I sighed, hoping this year will go by super slow.

"Cheer up Sora, we're almost done with the assignment" Rachel said happily.

**Mimi's Pov:**

I came to a sudden stop and Tai collided with me, I fell over and he feel on top of me. I noticed how good he smelled, and with his face inches away from mine I saw how hot he looked, our eyes were locked I couldn't look away, he changed our positions so I was on top and he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back it felt so good we deepened it, I let out a slight moan against his mouth, my hands in his hair while his hands made their way up my shirt. I heard voices but in the heat of the moment I was too wrapped up to care.

**Matt's Pov:**

Me and Jaime walked into the gym and what I saw made me feel really weird. My two best friends making out and from what it looked like it was getting pretty heated, Mimi on top of Tai, them having a really intense game of tonsil hockey and I think I see Tai's hand up her shirt.

"And I thought she was into you!" Jaime exclaimed loud enough for them to hear.

This immediately made them break apart and as Mimi looked up she jumped off of Tai, Tai jumped up too.

"Matt how long have you been there?" She asked nervously smiling, smoothing out her skirt and trying to fix her hair, meanwhile Tai was wrinkling out his shirt keeping his eyes diverted from mine.

"Long enough" I shrugged.

"Oh and Tai you've got lip gloss all over your mouth" I smirked. Meanwhile Jaime just stood there looking surprised.

"Here" Mimi said wiping it off.

"Look man is this weird or anything?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No" I said seriously.

"We still cool?" He asked.

"Yea dude, why not" I smiled, it was a bit of a lie though because it did bug me, not a lot but there still this feeling there, like for a second there I felt like beating the shit out of Tai but the feeling went away as quick as it came.

"So Ishida who's you're friend?" Mimi asked in her normal tone.

"Oh Mimi this is Jaime, Jaime this is-

"Save it I know, everyone knows Mimi Tachikawa, it's just her that doesn't know anyone that isn't as great looking as her" Jaime said resentfully, cutting me off.

"Hey look you don't know me I don't think you can say that about me" Mimi responded madly.

"Okay, okay calm down" I said trying to break up the fight.

"Are you guys done princess?" I asked with a grin, clearly this had a double meaning which Mimi picked up on.

"Yes we are" She glared.

"Hey look Meems I'll meet you in class I got a text from Danny he wants me to come chyll wit him and Paul" Tai said putting his sidekick away.

"Sure" Mimi waived.

"Gonna walk me to class Ishida?" Mimi asked me batting her eye lashes.

**Mimi's Pov**

"Gonna walk me to class Ishida?" I asked batting my long eyelashes, before putting my arm in his.

"Sure if it's okay with you?" He asked that girl, what's her name-Jessie, Jenny Jerry?

"I guess so" She shrugged.

"Did you guys take you're pictures?" Mimi asked me.

"Yeap, you?" I responded.

"Yea but you can't see them until she puts them up" I said.

I just shrugged.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You're not your normal jackassy self" Mimi asked.  
"Nothing's wrong" I replied.

"He's mad because you're whore" The girl spat.

"What is you're fuckin problem I have no idea who the hell you are and it's not my fault people seem to like me, you need to stop talking to me because I don't even know your name so seriously-

"Of course you wouldn't know who I am I've only gone to school with you for four years, but you don't know me because I'm not popular" What's her face said bitterly.

"Look Ishida, I'll catch you later it's obvious this girl has some sort of thing for you and while I really don't think you return her feelings I'm just going to leave you alone" I said letting go of his arm and walking the other way. Sora had told me that she was in the 3rd Floor West girl's bathroom so I might as well go chyll with her and Rachel.

**Sora's Pov, Health class:**

"I was very impressed by everything you guys did, and I was originally going to give you a ditto to do if we had time left I'm deciding to let you spend the 15 minutes you have talking or whatever" Ms. Leone smiled pulling out her Cosmo.

"Pssst Sora" Matt whispered jokingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure come over here" I said taking him into a remote corner of the room.

"Look I know Mimi should tell you but I don't think she will so I'm just trying to be a good friend and let you know, I saw Tai and Mimi making out like heavily they looked like they were ready to fuck each other right there in the gym, I don't know how much you care about Tai but I do know you do even just a little so I thought you should know" Matt said quietly.

"No don't worry I'm fine thanks for telling me and don't worry its not a big deal" I said trying my best to smile. Inside though I was pretty shocked, it's not that I was madly in love with the guy but I still kinda liked him, and I know Mimi knows that. I don't blame her but she should've had the decency to tell me that's what best friends do. I was a little mad but basically I was hurt.

"Sora you know I didn't wanna tell you right? I mean I just thought you had a right to know though" Matt said softly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I said giving him a hug.

Once we pulled back I looked at him for a second, his blue eyes, masculine face and some old feelings began to rise up again. I did the only thing I felt I had to do and that was kiss him, and to my surprise he kissed back right there in front of the whole class.

"Woah woah, no way this isn't going to happen listen you hormonal teenagers this is cute and all but I have to ask you to stop making out until class is over" Ms.Leone said loudly. We immediately pulled apart. I began blushing, Rachel gave me thumbs up sign while most of the class broke into separate conversations about what just happen.

I sat down and Mimi wouldn't look at me, a second later she threw me a note.

It read:

_You're a fuckin whore, couldn't even wait a day after the whole pregnancy thing to jump his pants, some best friend you are! You're the biggest bitch alive Sora and I really don't wanna talk to you probably ever!_

Was she freakin serious!? She was getting mad at me after everything she did, after denying that she had any feelings except friendship for Matt, after repeatedly telling me and everyone else that her and Matt were just really good friends and most of all after making out with Tai she was doing this to me!

By the time I had gotten a chance to even say something she was out, she went to go sit by Lexi, leaving me really hurt and extremely angry.

**Mimi's Pov**

I was talking to Rachel about something when she got really quiet, I turned to the back of the room to see Matt and Sora kissing! What the fuck! How the hell could she do this to me I thought we were best friends! I was so furious with the both of them but mainly Sora because Matt's a guy and guys do that sort of thing but Sora after everything that happened like him almost being the father of my child. And I realize I have no claim on him or anything and I don't want to be anything more then friends with him I still think that Sora could've waited a little while before pulling shit like this, if it were normal circumstances I would be happy but right now I'm extremely angry.

Sora had gotten back to her seat I didn't look at her, I threw her the note I wrote before going to sit with Lexi.

_After Health_

"Wait Mimi please!" Some one called.

"What Ishida, it isn't enough you ruined my friendship with Sora now you're going to bore me with an excuse!" I spat.

"No I'm not going to bore you with an excuse because I don't have to justify myself to you, we aren't together Mimi, we might've been should you have been pregnant but you aren't that makes me and you both free to date or kiss who ever we want and for the record I didn't ruin anything it's you that's ruining your friendship with Sora not me, I didn't make out with Tai a guy you and me both know she has something for, so maybe you should apologize to Sora because she didn't do anything wrong and I didn't either" Matt said angrily his voice taking on a sharp tone, before walking away. He never talked to me like that, it was the first time that his raw anger was directed at me and it felt bad and angry at the same time.

He was right I shouldn't have done that but it was her fault too, what the hell is her problem she should apologize to me.

**A/n: So Maybe Maybe not is officially of hiatus!! This was a long ass chapter eh? But it was to make up for my lack of attention to this story. So what do you guys think, a lot of kissing in this chapter huh? Tell me how you feel about the Mimi, Sora fight and trust me when I say it won't last very long  REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. This doesn't happen here

**A/N: Yes I'm back! It took me what like three months but I'm back!! So okay I last left off with Mimi mad at Matt and Sora for kissing, okay so I realize that Mimi is acting extremely immature but I'm trying to show that Mimi isn't perfect, she's short-tempered and very stubborn sometimes, but in the end she realizes her mistakes and tries to make it right. There are going to be a few surprises in this chapter and it's probably going to end up being like a 3 chapter thing. Just read it you'll understand!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal Pov:**

Mimi Tachikawa approached the front door of her best friend's house, of course she practically lived there and under most circumstances she would use her spare key and enter the house as if it were her own. But this was different, her and Sora never got into fights, as in ever! They were like Super Best Friends or something because even if they did get into arguments they were like 2 seconds long and they ended up compromising. This time she would have to ring the door bell and tell Sora she was sorry for all the mean things she said. Mimi took a deep breath

Ding Dong Ding dong

There was shuffling sounds coming from the other side, the sound got closer and closer until the door opened, revealing Sora's maid Florence.

"Ah Miss Tachikawa, come in" She said in her Irish accent.

"Miss Takenouchi is in her room, you may go up and see her" Florence said, walking away.

"Okay Mimi if Sora wants to talk to you she will, don't push it" Mimi mumbled to herself, while climbing up Sora's many stairs that led up to her bedroom.

She paused at her bedroom, Sora's music was turned up really loud, she was playing Metallica, Sora only blasted Metallica when she was mad or bumming about something, the day her mom died, Sora played three Metallica albums nonstop track to track before moving on to the Cure. Sora never cried when her mom died, she didn't cry at the funeral or when they were scattering her ashes, she didn't cry when her dad began dating again, or when he remarried, she just played Metallica, the difference was Mimi was there to comfort her, they sat their for hours not saying anything just listening to James Hetfield's voice blare over her speakers.

She knocked softly, of course Sora didn't hear that, so she let herself in, Sora was laying on her bed reading a book by Ayn Rand. She looked up, with no expression on her face, she picked up the remote to her stereo system and lowered the volume.

"You're playing Sad but true, you're that hurt?" Mimi asked softly, that was the first song Sora played when her dad told her he was remarrying, it was track number five off of Metallica's The Black Album.

"I'm not hurt" Sora said coldly, picking up her book.

"Sora I'm sorry, you know me I say or in this case write really stupid things that I don't mean" Mimi apologized, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Mimi it hurt that you said all those things to me, when you failed to even tell me you made out with Tai, isn't that a little hypocritical?!" Sora said, her voice emotionless, her face expressionless.

"I know and I'm sorry Sora, I know if it was me I would be so mad and not forgive you but please Sora be better then me and forgive me, you've always been the better person Sora, always had a better personality then me, please Sora I'm really really sorry" Mimi said honestly, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Okay Mimi fine I forgive you" Sora said putting her book down. Mimi could tell she really hadn't though.

"You didn't mean that Sora, tell me what I can do to really make you forgive me?" Mimi asked.

"Look Meems, we're best friends chances are we always will be, its gonna take a little time for me to completely forgive you but as of now consider us Sora and Mimi again" Sora said, this time sincerely, with a light smile on her face.

"Really!?" Mimi squealed, jumping to hug her.

"Yes really" Sora laughed hugging her back.

"Now let's change the depressing music" Mimi said happily, jumping off the bed and going over to Sora's vast C.D collection, arranged in alphabetical order.

"Yes the Bangles!" Mimi exclaimed with a smile, taking out The Black Album and putting in September Gurls, her favorite Bangles album.

Soon Manic Monday was blaring from the speakers, Mimi lifted Sora off the bed and the two began dancing and it was like old times again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Sora, I'll see you in school" Mimi waived, opening the front door.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?" Sora asked.

"Yea I gotta get home, I'll see you later hun" Mimi hugged her, before leaving.

While walking home from Sora's, Mimi decided to give Matt a ring, see what he was up to, if he was still pissed at her or not.

"Hello?" A lazy voice answered.

"Hi" Mimi said.

"Who's this?" Matt asked, he was probably just being stupid, but Mimi decided to have a little fun.

"I can't believe last night meant nothing to you Matt Ishida and to think I gave you my virginity!" Mimi exclaimed in mock anger, making her voice high pitch and extremely breathy.

"Okay Mimi what's up?" Matt asked in a bored tone.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to" Mimi shrugged.

"Getting ready for practice" Matt replied.

"Now? It's like eight!" Mimi said surprisedly.

"I know we had a double today, any particular reason you're calling?" Matt asked again.

"Are you mad at me?" Mimi asked.

"No" Matt replied.

"You busy?" Mimi asked, but as soon as she did, she heard someone else's voice, a girl's voice. Mimi couldn't make out what she was saying or who it was but she immediately felt like an idiot.

"Well a little" Matt replied sheepishly.

"Okay well don't keep her waiting, I'll see you tomorrow" Mimi said, flipping shut her phone.

Mimi wrapped her arms around herself, it was cold out and kinda creepy, hers and Sora's houses weren't too far apart but the distance seemed longer at night, when it was dark, and no one was around, with the eerie streetlights as the only source of illumination. She started walking a little faster, getting the feeling some one was following her. Mimi knew it was probably all in her head, because the place she live was probably the safest in all of Japan but it never hurt to be too careful.

Reaching the front door of her house she fumbled with her bag trying to find her keys as quick as possible. When Mimi went to go unlock the door, she found it was already unlocked.

"I could've sworn I locked this door before leaving" Mimi said to herself confusedly, carefully stepping into her house, her phone in one hand, opened and set to 911.

"Hilda! Hilda!" She called to her maid. No answer.

"Hilda!" Mimi said a little louder, going into the kitchen, she didn't find anyone there, the backyard door was left open.

A thousand and one scenarios were running through Mimi's head at this point, all of them more gruesome then the next. She quickly grabbed her car keys and ran out the door and into her car. Mimi tried putting the key into the ignition but it wouldn't go in, soon she realized it was the wrong set of keys, she had the keys to her Porsche instead of her Corvette. Mimi jumped out in a hurry, running out of the garage, that's when she ran into who ever it was that, she assumed, had previously been in her house.

She let out a high pitched scream before looking into the face of her "enemy".

"YAMATO ISHIDA YOU HAD ME SCARED OUT OF MY MIND I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE WHAT THE FUCK COULD HAVE POSSESED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!!!!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs, on the brink of tears.

"Sorry Mimi I didn't mean to scare you, I came to check up on you on my way to practice, you sounded weird on the phone so I thought maybe something was wrong" Matt said apologetically.

"Wait so you went into my house?" Mimi asked.

"What? No I just got here" Matt replied.

"Oh god Matt, we have to leave I think there's someone in my house" Mimi said, her voice quivering.

"Mimi don't be stupid, come on let's go check it out" Matt said, heading towards her house.

"Please Matt I'm telling you, I never left the door unlocked, and the back yard door it it was wide open, Matt please it's dangerous" Mimi tried to tell him.

"Come on Meems, it'll take two seconds" Matt said, before stepping inside. Mimi reluctantly followed, at least if she was with Matt she'd be safe.

Matt got a bat from inside the closet before proceeding out of the Foyer and into the family room.

"See the problem with your house is that it's so damn big, you shouldn't be living her by yourself" Matt said, wandering out of the family room and into the movie room.

After inspecting the movie room, they went into the living room, then kitchen again, then into the formal dining room and all four downstairs bathroom and 3 bedrooms.

"No one needs this much living space" Matt said seriously, looking at the time.

"You're house is bigger then mine is" Mimi contradicted.

"Yea I know and I think my house is a really big waste of space too" Matt replied, making his way up the glass spiral staircase that led upstairs.

"I hate these stairs" Mimi said honestly.

Once they got upstairs right there in the middle of the floor was Hilda lying in a pool of blood.

Mimi screamed at the sight of her late housekeeper almost drowning in her own blood. At that point Mimi couldn't tell what was going on she couldn't breathe or move, she heard Matt's voice calling her name, but it sounded distant and unclear, then nothing.

Mimi woke up to the sounds of a lot of voices, and a distant siren, heading in their direction, she opened her eyes to see she was lying on her couch in the living room.

"Matt! Matt!" She yelled, hoping to god he was alright and what she had seen had all been in a nightmare and this was her waking up from it.

Matt came in as soon as heard.

"I'm here Mimi" He said sitting next to her.

"Matt is she dead?" Mimi asked.

"Yes Mimi she is" Matt replied solemnly, not looking her in the eye.

"I I can't stay here Matt I'm not safe I can't" Mimi cried.

"No one's gonna let you stay here Mimi" Matt said softly, kissing her forehead.

"You you swear?" Mimi hiccupped.

"Do I really have to?" Matt asked genuinely.

"No I believe, I guess I could stay with Sora" Mimi replied softly, her head was pounding, her heart was still beating 1000 beats a minute but was slowly calming down, she just couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm her, her of all people?! What did she do to anyone and killing her housekeeper, if there was anyone in the world that didn't deserve to die it was poor sweet Hilda who did as she was asked and never complained, always did her job with a smile, in fact she was probably the only maid her mom had kept employed for this long, a whole 6 months which was a record to her mother.

"Mimi, Mimi" Matt's voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry" Mimi mumbled looking up at him with cloudy hazel eyes.

"This is Detective Joseph Ranford, he's gonna ask you some questions" Matt told her.

"I wasn't here, anything I saw I saw with you" Mimi said shaking her head furiously. "Look I'm right here and he already asked me the same questions, this is going to help put the murderer behind bars" Matt tried reasoning.

"Fine" Mimi sighed.

The man who Matt introduced as Detective Ranford sat in the seat next to Mimi, he had green eyes, light brown hair and a caring face. He was probably her father's age.

"Miss Mimi I would just like to know, do you know of anyone who has any kind of pure hatred towards you, enough to want to kill you?" He asked.

"Um no I think I'm nice to everyone and no one has ever expressed any kind of resentment towards me" Mimi replied quietly, tears lining the brim of her eyes.

"You dad maybe? As I hear he's an extremely big business man, people of power tend to make a few enemies" Detective Ranford asked.

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't like Daddy, any how he's hardly ever here, he's always on business trips anyone trying to get revenge on him or something would surely know that" Mimi told him honestly.

"Well they might not have been trying to kill him, I'm sure the attacker knew that your father wouldn't be at home, I think that whoever it was wanted to use you as a way to get to your father, maybe extort money from him or something, I don't think he/she was actually going to kill you, probably use you as bait" He analyzed.

This only made Mimi feel worst, it made her feel sick to her stomach. All the color had left her face, she was as pale as the off-white blanket that was around her. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion except fear.

"Look you've had a rough day, why don't you go home with Ishida and we'll let you decide where your temporary living arrangement is going to be as long as its not back here" Detective Ranford said kindly. He wrote down a few little notes on his clipboard before taking out the papers and putting them in a file. He gave Mimi a light smile before proceeding out of the living room.

"Did they at least move her body?" Mimi asked, getting up and going closer to Matt.

"Yea the paramedics came and took her approximate time of death before taking her somewhere" Matt replied.

"Do you want to get some of your stuff or should I ask one of the detectives to get it for you?" Matt asked gently.

"No I'll um get it, are you sure you're okay with me staying with you?" Mimi asked unsurely.

"Yes Mimi of course I'm okay with it I wouldn't have it any other way" Matt said honestly, putting his arms around her small frame.

"But there was that girl that was at your house, what about her?" Mimi asked, shivering slightly.

"Claire? Well she has her own home" Matt replied awkwardly.

"Fair enough" Mimi shrugged, not wanting to press the subject.

Mimi finally had gathered up the courage to go into her own room, a room she had once loved and adored was the same room she was scared to death to go into. There was yellow tape all around the site of Hilda's murder, her blood still an immense stain on the other wise stunningly white carpet. Mimi accompanied by several police men went into her room and gathered her stuff as quickly as possible, she packed a suitcase of 2 weeks worth of clothes at least since she had no idea when she would be able to return to her own house, her toothbrush, car keys, phone, shoes and 4 of her many bags. Mimi just wanted to get out of her house as soon as possible and she hated that feeling, of being terrified in her own home, a place that's should've felt like the safest place on earth for her.

"We can go" Mimi said to Matt.

"Okay sure" Matt said getting up.

The ride to Matt's house was a quick and quiet one, he only lived about 5 minutes away by car.

"Is your mom home?" Mimi asked.

"Yea she is but she actually has to catch a plane soon, some flight to Brazil, she told me but I wasn't really listening" Matt told her with a slight grin.

Then he started to look in his pockets, but his face quickly faltered, like he forgot something.

"You don't have your keys right?" Mimi asked, slightly arching an eyebrow.

"No" Matt said.

"You'll never change" Mimi smiled, ringing the doorbell.

Tk answered the door, he probably knew what was going n because as soon as he saw Mimi, his expression basically said I'm-so-sorry.

"Hey" Mimi said meekly.

"Come on in guys" Tk smiled, the way only Tk could.

Matt's mom was standing in the Foyer with her Louis Vuitton luggage at her feet, wearing her fur coat and Burberry scarf, she was obviously leaving some where because her eyes were feverishly eyeing her watch. Her face softened as soon as she saw Mimi.

"Oh sweetie, Matt told me, I'm so sorry, I'm meeting Richard and from there we're going to see your parents, we're going to have all of this straightened out in less then two weeks I promise" Nancy said honestly, hugging Mimi.

"Thank you" Mimi said sincerely.

"I mean to think anything like this could happen in our neighborhood, it's appalling, but not to worry as I said we're all going to take care of it, and you listen you aren't going to go any where near the house till we do, your life is the most precious thing right now, make sure you stay right here, promise?" Nancy asked seriously.

"I do, but I was thinking of staying with Sora" Mimi told her, she liked the offer but she wasn't sure if she could accept it.

"Sora's going to live here too for a while, with her parents not being there and all we don't think it's safe for any of you right now" Nancy told her.

"Sora's coming here?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes honey she is, now I want to be here for you I feel badly but your parents want to get this all sorted out they're extremely worried, now you don't stress about anything, nothing is going to happen to you here, live your life like you normally would and forget his ever happened, okay?" Nancy said convincingly.

"Okay" Mimi smiled, giving Nancy another hug.

"Okay sweetheart call your parents, they wanted me to have you call them first thing but I thought I would put my two cents in first" Nancy said with a slight smile.

"And you my boys…" Nancy said looking and Tk and Matt.

"No parties, no drinking, aside from Mimi and Sora no girls, no drugs or cigarettes, no playing baseball, hockey, football etc. etc. in the house, no breaking anything, no sliding down the banisters, no trying to lock each other in the freezer, no skateboarding, nothing that involves wheels is allowed in the house, no pets, anything I miss?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Oh yea and no Wrestling! Matt almost pushed Tk down three flights of stairs and Tk almost broke Matt's nose once" Nancy said shaking her head at the two of them.

"We just play around Mom" Tk defended.

"Yea we're guys, that's how brothers bond" Matt added, putting Tk in a head lock.

"Matt let go of your brother, I'm not joking I want you to listen ok?" Nancy asked.

"Yes Mommy" The two of them said together.

"Okay bye kids, have fun and stay out of trouble" Nancy said, kissing Tk and Matt and giving Mimi yet another hug. They all waived goodbye to Nancy as she headed out the door to the car waiting outside.

"Yo Mimi throw me your lighter" Matt said, closing the door behind his mom.

"Where are all of yours? You buy a new one everyday" Mimi asked skeptically, going into her back pocket to retrieve her newly bought pink sparkly lighter.

"Shit I need a new pack" Mimi cursed, throwing her lighter to Matt, he caught it.

"Come out, I'll give you one" Matt said over his shoulder.

Once they finally reached Matt's backyard door, they sat out on the deck.

"You okay?" Matt asked, giving Mimi a cigarette.

"Sure, whatever life goes on" Mimi shrugged, lighting hers.

"Positive?" Matt asked, grabbing it from her.

"Hey look a shooting star" Mimi said quickly, closing her eyes and putting her hand over Matt's.

"Did you make a wish?" Mimi asked.

"No, I don't believe in that shit" Matt said honestly.

"You suck" Mimi pouted.

"Matt, I'm going out with Angelica tonight, I'll be home later" Tk said, sticking his head out of the backyard door.

"Yo it's like 11:00 man" Matt said.

"Yea that's early for you" Tk grinned.

"Use a condom" Matt grinned back.

"You're an ass" Tk said, blushing a little, before getting ready to leave.

"Wait Tk is it Angelica with the big…" Matt insinuated.

"Hell yea" Tk smirked.

"You guys are disgusting" Mimi commented, stubbing her cigarette into the ash tray.

"Alright man, I'll get in later" Tk said leaving.

"I think Tk should ask Kari out" Mimi said once she was sure Tk was gone.

"Yea why?" Matt asked, stepping on his cigarette.

"She's into him, always has been" Mimi shrugged.

"Then she should tell him" Matt said confusedly.

"Girls aren't like that" Mimi explained, getting up.

"They should be" Matt complained, following her in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:30 Am**

Mimi woke up sweating an panting, her throat felt scratchy and dry, she couldn't breathe, and it was like all the air escaped her lungs. She ran into the kitchen for some water before collapsing into one of the chairs. Too scared to go back into the guest room she was previously sleeping in, decided to go upstairs, to the only place she knew she'd feel safe.

Opening the door quietly, she tiptoed in. The sudden illumination startled the inhabitant out of his sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked alarmingly.

"I'm scared" Mimi whispered.

"Okay, well do you wanna take my room?" Matt asked.

"Can I just sleep with you?" Mimi asked.

Even this late, Matt still felt the need to be a jackass.

"Well who am I to turn down a late night booty call" Matt grinned.

"No jerk, not like that just you know in the same bed" Mimi clarified.

"Aw you got my hopes up" He play pouted, making some room for her.

"Yea yea" Mimi rolled her eyes, getting into his bed. Instantly she fell asleep, hoping maybe this time when she wakes up it really will all be a dream and she could go back home with out fearing for her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Review please, I realize it took a while but you know at least it's up right? Once again thanks to all you loyal reviewers and I hope you keep reviewing, tell me what you think of this new plot twist.**


End file.
